My Little Star
by LostarielTuigalen
Summary: Chloe was only 3 years old when her parents were killed. Carlisle and Esme found her crying and alone. Will they save her and persuade the Volturi and most importantly Aro to let the Cullen's adopt her? She gained two families that day. They all thought Edward was her mate when growing up but life is just full of surprises. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **_

_**Hey everyone! This is the edited version of Chapter one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OC in this story. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

The only thing that could be heard at this time of night was the gentle breeze radiating down the silent street. The vigorous tapping of trees swaying with every bit of power they had. Screaming was heard and then their voices slowly faded away into the silent hands of the night.

_Flashback: _

"_Matthew we should really be getting back to the hotel now. We're English, anything can happen to us in America". _

"_Don't be so stereotypical Cataleya". Her husband sighed in annoyance._

_Cataleya Winslow cradled her stomach gently with one hand as she used the other to cradle the small child in her arms"._

"_Chloe is tired, we should go back. It doesn't feel right". _

_Chloe then lifted her head off of her mother's shoulder groggily. _

"_But I'm not sleepy yet". She then pouted as her mother chuckled. _

"_I will read you a story when we get back to the hotel" She then adjusted Chloe so that she lay comfortably on her hip. _

_Loud voices interrupted their talking as a gang slowly made their way towards them. _

"_Well what do we have here boys?" The man who appeared to be the ring leader had a menacing smirk plastered on his face. _

_Matthew and Cataleya's faces turned as white a sheet as they pressed themselves close together. _

_They were outnumbered, any fool could see that. The man who appeared to be the leader moved closer towards them, invading their personal space. Matthew began to move towards the man determinedly. _

"_What are you doing?" His wife shrieked, suddenly very afraid. _

"_I'm buying you time. Now go!" he urged. _

_There was no time to argue, her husband was already engaging in a fight when Chloe started to sob. _

_Cataleya wasted no time in running as fast as she could away from the fight. The screams and yells she heard were catastrophic. By now she was sobbing. She loves her husband but she needs to protect her family. She ran down a narrow alleyway, looking for anything to conceal her daughter from those bastards. She managed to find a few crates that looked abandoned by the nearby wall. _

"_We are going to play a game of hide and seek. Hide from daddy and do not move until we get you, do you promise me?" _

"_Yes mummy" the little girl replied, clearly having no idea of what was happening around her._

" _I love you." Her mother then ran off to lead the men away. A torturous scream was emitted into the chill air as two antagonising shots rang out into the constricting atmosphere; the sounds of retreating footsteps could be heard. _

_Chloe cried silently for how long she didn't know. She froze in absolute fear as she heard something approach. _

_End of flashback. _

"It's too late. I cannot save them Esme, it looks like they were robbed". Carlisle indicated to the now two dead bodies lying not far away from each other. Esme looked like she was about to sob when she heard something not far away from them move. The gentle thud of a heart beat further heightened her observation.

"Do you hear that?"

Silent crying was heard. Esme slowly moved down the alleyway with Carlisle in tow. Carlisle warily approached the ghastly looking crates and peered down towards the crying girl that was no older than 3. Esme carefully picked her up and positioned her on her hip whilst calmly shushing her.

"We cannot leave her here Carlisle, the poor dear's alone! She must belong to them" she indicated towards what looked like the mother and father of the child.

"If we want to help her we must take her to the Volturi" Carlisle stated.

Esme lightly brushed the girl's light brown hair out of her face as her doed blue eyes peered up at her.

"Carlisle they will kill her". Esme lightly rocked her from side to side.

Carlisle sighed. "They will only find out about her anyway".

" What is your name little one?" Carlisle asked softly.

After slow antagonising minutes the girl spoke.

"Chloe" she whispered so low that not even a human would hear

Carlisle then slowly approached her and carefully took her from Esme.

"We are here to look after you little one" Carlisle spoke gently, indicating to her that they meant no harm.

"We must go to the Volturi Esme. Aro is my oldest friend. He will help us, we must persuade them" Carlisle said, his features suddenly becoming serious.

Carlisle and Esme made their way back to the house with the silent girl cradled in her arms. They explained to their family about what was happening and that they were going to the Volturi.

Rosalie slowly approached Esme and cradled Chloe in her arms. A giggle emitted from her as Emmet started to make faces at her. This then lit up everyone's faces. Edward being Edward just shot out of his seat.

"Absolutely not! Do you know who the Volturi are! They take pity on no one" Edward seethed through rage. "You could be putting us all in danger Carlisle!"

Carlisle calmly walked up to his son. "Eddie I am the leader of this coven and I will do what's right." Carlisle gathered Chloe and Esme and left for Italy.

12 Hours Later:

The atmosphere suddenly felt constricting as Felix and Demetri led them further down into the Volturi's misbelieving tunnels. Chloe walked beside Esme and tightly took hold of Esme's comforting hand. Felix opened the dark wooden doors and led them inside. Chloe peered out from behind Esme and saw the most beautiful figure walking towards them. His skin was onion white and smooth. His eyes were the most captivating shade of red and rightfully so. She then hid herself behind Esme, trying to stay out of his line of sight as much as she could.

"Ah Carlisle what a wonderful surprise. We haven't spoken in a very long time." Aro cheerfully glided down the steps of his throne and regarded his old friend as he took hold of Carlisle's hand in his own. From the other thrones Marcus sat up, gazing curiously at the young girl who was clinging onto Esme as Caius just sat there with a scowl on his face as usual.

"An interesting turn of events my friend and who might this be?"

Esme proceeded to step forward as Carlisle carefully chose his words in order to explain the situation to Aro. After much deliberation, Carlisle suddenly spoke up about his true intentions with the young infant.

"Aro we will take full responsibility of her." Caius abruptly stood from his throne and glared at to blond vampire. "BROTHER ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT CHILD WILL EXPOSE US. SHE IS A LIABILITY!" Caius said with venom laced in his words.

Aro harshly signalled with his hand for Caius to shut up.

"Peace brother we must deal with the situation accordingly". Aro slowly turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I would like to meet her".

Ever so slowly Esme let go of Chloe's hand and carefully urged her forwards. She slowly walked towards Aro as she looked back towards Esme for reassurance. Esme nodded encouragingly. Aro crouched down to her level as she wearily approached him. Chloe slowly placed her small dainty hand into Aro's much larger one as he brought his other hand up to cradle her hand. He then slowly bent his head forwards as if to concentrate on something. Silence was all that was heard apart from Chloe's steady heartbeat. Aro carefully scooped her up into his arms as he stared mesmerisingly at her.

"I cannot read her thoughts. How extraordinary" he breathed out.

A giggle then ran out in the apprehensive throne room as Chloe tugged at Aro's hair that was restrained with a clip.

"It's so soft!" she exclaimed in wonder. Everyone in the room stared in awe at her as a smile graced Aro's lips. He then turned to his brothers.

"What do you think we should do brothers? Let her go or live with the threat of exposure?" Aro spoke more to himself than to anyone else. He placed his hands under his chin as if in silent prayer and in deep thought.

Marcus slowly stood up from his elegant throne and made his way towards Aro and Chloe. Aro outstretched his hand towards his brother.

"She has a bond with some of us already, there is something special about this child Aro".

Caius then abruptly stood from his throne AGAIN. "I would like to see this child for myself".

Aro protectively moved her away from Caius's reach.

"Peace brother. I only want to hold her". Chloe was slowly placed into his awaiting arms.

"You look like a princess, you're so prettyyyyy" Everyone stared in apprehension waiting for Caius's reaction. In his head Caius was creating a reply but he was speechless - '_I've never been called pretty before". _

Not in all of his thousands of years living had anyone saw the grin that was now plastered on his face. "I'm starting to like this human" as Chloe started to play with his hair.

Carlisle retrieved her from his arms.

"We would like to adopt her and take full responsibility of her."

Aro turned to face them and regard them with a sincerity that nobody had saw before.

"For thousands of years we have kept our race a secret from man. However, I see that she is not a threat to us and so I grant you an agreement. She will be turned on her 21st birthday to ensure that our world remains at the utmost secrecy. And if this is met you will be allowed to take full responsibility of her. May I also remind you of what will happen if she is not taken care of".

"Of course Aro". Carlisle stepped forward with Chloe and gratefully clasped his hand in Aro's.

Aro nodded and then turned to Chloe and slowly crouched down in front of her.

"Give my regards to your family Carlisle and Esme".

"And farewell to you Il mio piccolo stella".

I have never forgotten Aro's words: "_My Little Star"._

_**Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Have a nice day :)**_


	2. A Normal Day

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hi guys! I just wanted to say thankyou for all the follows and favourites so far it really makes my day. **_

_**Thank You to .1426 and Stumpy-Star-Wars-Rebel-girl for the reviews. I will try and update whenever I can as my exams are coming up. Anyway here's chapter two enjoy. **_

16 Years Later:

"EMMETT! WHERE IS MY PHONE I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR COLLEGE!" I chased him all over the house and found nothing. For the past 16 years this is how our relationship has been:

1) Break each other's possessions.

2) Prank each other.

3) Play hide the human.

I love my brother dearly but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass.

As I reached the landing I saw the smug prick holding my phone over the balcony.

" .Now." I slowly advanced towards him holding my precious blue baseball bat.

"And who is this Lewis Harfold - He seems to text you a lot. Has he kissed-"

"EMMETT STOP" I pleaded with him.

"Fine fine here" He FINALLY placed my phone into the palm of my hand. I discarded my baseball bat in my room before I quickly and safely made it to my car before Emmett could pull another stunt like that time he hid me in the highest tree for 6 hours before Jasper got me down. Me being pissed off was an understatement. However I found the situation funny afterwards.

"God it's not even 9am and he's making my life a living hell"

"Ughh I need a coffee."

"Is that so?" The owner of the soft voice came out of the house and made his way towards me.

"Jesus Edward stop doing that." I went to get in my car but I got delayed AGAIN

"Come on I will give you a ride to college." Edward opened the passenger side of his silver volvo and guided me in.

"Umm thank you?" _I feel really awkward right now and I haven't even left the house yet. _

We were only in the car for 10 minutes seeing as Edward was driving past the speed limit. I just glad that I finally made it to school _alive_ and in one piece.

"Thanks for the ride, see you later." I got out of the car and went to move towards the entrance of the college but not before Edward grabbed me by the elbow.

"Wait Chloe would you like me to pick you up?" I looked away for a moment. _How can I get away from him without offending him. Hmm. _

"Umm no it's okay I will ask Angela for a ride home."

"Alright." He went to peck me on the lips but I knew what he was trying to do so I turned my head away just in time so that his icy lips grazed my right cheek and lingered there for more than was necessary.

"I'm going to be late for History, bye." And with that I practically walked away quickly trying not to make it that obvious. _I hope he didn't notice. _

I went to run down the corridor but a horrible droned voice that belonged to Mrs Vaughn - the receptionist stopped me.

"Chloe you're late - please sign in."

"What did you do this time?" She sighed as she lazily chewed on her pen.

_God how I hate this women. "_ I couldn't find my doritos" and with that I proceeded to run to History. I came to a screechy halt outside the door before walking in.

Mr O'Brian stopped talking and the whole class just stared at me. _How embarrassing. _

"Chloe you're late - sit down."

I moved towards my seat that was situated next to Angela's. As I walked past, Marissa looked to me.

"Were you late because you couldn't find better clothes to wear?"

I looked down at my skinny blue jeans and red checkered top. I smiled sweetly at her.

"And have you learned to live a life instead of being jealous of other people. We all know that you hate yourself." _Pfft what a snob._

The whole class practically howled with laughter as her and her less privileged friends glared at me. _Oh I just know that my day is going to fantastic I thought sarcastically. _

Angela sighed and whispered "What happened you're in a bad mood. You're normally happy."

I opened my History book and looked to her.

"I'm just tired I keep getting the same nightmare."

Angela sighed at me and touched my arm.

"Haven't you told Carlisle and you're family?"

I sighed and looked down. "Not yet."

"Would you like a lift home and Lewis keeps staring at you." She winked at me.

"Oh that just makes me feel better and yes I would appreciate a lift home."

"I wonder what Edward would do if he found out you dated Lewis. He also seems smitten with you." I glared at her.

"I date neither of them and I have no interest in Lewis. He might as well give into Marissa's flirtatious looks." As I said that the bell rang and I hurriedly picked up my books and walked out of the classroom. I could not get far before Lewis was in front of me and pulled me into the nearest classroom.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing!" I glared at him and went to move away.

He stopped moving and cocked his head to the side. _The arrogant idiot. _

"I heard that it's your 20th birthday next week."

"So…?" I dragged on.

I wanted to ask you if I could take you out before then."

"No I…"

He moved towards me. "Please you will enjoy it" _If this is the only way to stop him from stalking me.. _

"Fine you can take me out." I went to walk out of the classroom before his voice stopped me.

"I will pick you up Friday at 7pm." _Great that only gives me 5 days to dread this. _

I walked out of the classroom but I didn't see the smug smirk that adorned his face.

By the end of the day Angela and Eric met me in the car park.

Eric smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Are you alright you look tired? No thats not the right word. Annoyed?"

I broke the embrace and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine thanks for asking though."

By the time they dropped me home and I made it to the front door all I wanted to do was sleep. I'm so tired. As I made my way into the lounge I could of screamed. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were looking at me.

"Dad…" I trailed of. "What is it?"

Carlisle smiled at me warmly. "I have good new."

Edward snorted. "No it's not."

I paid him no attention.

"Aro called. Him, the brothers, Jane and Felix are coming to stay with us for your birthday.

I stood there gaping at him.

"Really!" I ran in to my father and almost tripped but he caught me in his arms and laughed. Rosalie and Alice came up and embraced me.

I haven't seen the Volturi since I was 15 and that was when I spent the summer with them in Italy. I still keep in contact with them. Especially Jane. Me, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec text each other now and again. I remember trying to teach Caius how to use a phone. It was the best experience of my life.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme. "When will they be coming?"

"2 days" Alice bounced from behind me.

"I can't wait to see princess again (Cai-Cai)

Jasper chuckled. "Caius must really like you to let you call him that darling."

I threw my bag at him.

"Thats because I am their little star."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and update whenever I can. Please leave a review so that I know if I should continue or not. Please let me know what you think. ^.^**_


	3. The reunion

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet. I just took some of my exams early but I'm free to update more often now. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited my story it really means a lot and I appreciate it. Please review because I really want to know your opinions are. Anyway here's the next chapter. **_

It was early in the morning when the Volturi arrived at Seattle airport. The brother's, Jane and Felix were currently getting off of their private jet and were heading towards their hired car. They started heading towards Forks at 4 in the morning so that they wouldn't risk exposure in the day.

"Master Aro, how long will it take for us to get to the Cullen's house?" Jane suddenly spoke up.

Aro turned towards her and pondered for a moment.

"We will arrive around 7am my dear." Aro then looked towards Felix who was driving. He was looking at Jane through the windscreen mirror with a soft expression on his face. Marcus was also looking at the pair with a thoughtful expression on his face. "_I wonder what i'm missing. Felix has never looked at anyone like that before." _Aro then turned his attention to the window and looked outside, where dawn was just breaking. "_It will not be long until I finally see her again." _

_Back at the Cullen house:_

Edward was pacing around furiously in the living room. Everyone but Chloe (who was still asleep) were staring at him. Edward could feel their their stares and hear their thoughts that felt like someone was repeatedly hitting him on the head. He stopped pacing and turned his head to regard his family.

"How long will the Volturi be staying with us Carlisle?"

Carlisle was silent for a moment before he crossed one leg over the other.

"I do not know but they are here to see Chloe, not you Eddie."

Edward had a worried look on his face.

She is my mate I have some say as to what goes on in her life."

Jasper could feel the anger rolling of Edward in also felt agitated himself with all of everyone's feelings. He currently had his arm around Alice who stood up calmly.

"Edward she is not a child anymore. You cannot force her into anything that she does not want to do. She is happy that the Volturi are coming, they are also her family. Please be happy for Chloe."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and thought for a moment.

"I only want to keep her safe. What if they take her away?" And with that he made his way towards the balcony and leaped off before sprinting into the forest.

Emmett quietly walked over to Carlisle.

"We have to watch him dad, you know how possessive he is of her. It's like they are dating.

"I know son but we will just have to see how everything turns out and await for Aro's arrival. I know that you still hold fear towards them. However, I had lived with the Volturi for over 400 years. They are not as bad as you think."

Rosalie walked over to them and put her arms around Emmett. "Bud dad Edward is right. You know that Aro is a collector and that Chloe has potential powers. He and Edward cannot read her thoughts and I saw her moving objects without even touching them."

Esme gasped from behind.

"When did you see this Rose?"

"She's always been able to do it" spoke Alice from behind.

Carlisle smiled fondly at his family.

"Right, there is nothing to do but wait for their arrival. At least it's not the full guard coming" joked Carlisle.

It was around quarter past 7 when the Volturi finally pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Felix got out of the car and made their way towards the front door. Felix suddenly laughed and the group turned to him with their eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"What! I was just thinking about having another sparring match with Emmett seeing as we called it quits last time."

Jane stepped in beside him. "And you are thinking about playing hide the human with Chloe. I am sure she will love that" Jane teased.

It was Marcus's turn to laugh.

"She would probably have your head Felix. Remember what happened last time when you and Demetri hid her in Rome."

Aro listened closely before a smile ghosted his lips.

"Ahh yes I remember that. WHY in God's name did you hide her there? She was so angry with you."

"I know master but you have to admit it was funny" Felix whined before shoving Jane hard into Caius and laughed.

Jane's face looked like it would pop and explode. She had a murderous glare on her face before her gaze turned sinister. However Caius broke her concentration.

"Alright children calm down." And with that he shoved Felix out of the way before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later Carlisle stood by the door wearing black bottoms with a navy blue button up shirt.

Aro smiled at him and outstretched his hand towards Carlisle's.

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle. How have you been?"

"I have been well. Please come in."

The brother's in addition to Jane and Felix followed Carlisle into the sitting room where everyone but Chloe was present.

The Cullen's got up to greet the Volturi members. In a split second Emmett was suddenly in front of Felix with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Well well well. If it isn't the second best brawn in the world."

Felix stiffened with his ego being ruined in minutes of being in the Cullen's house. "_OH hell no. There's no way I'm taking this."_

He smirked before answering. "I guess I will have to teach you how the Italians do it better. We will start with how to arm wrestle correctly."

From behind the Volturi - mainly Caius had smirks plastered on to their faces. Emmett looked wounded before Aro's soft laughter rang around the room.

"Now Felix stop showing off I'm sure Emmett will fight with you later."

Marcus turned to regard Alice, Rosalie and Jasper with a handshake.

"It's nice to see you again young ones."

From the sofa Edward sat their unblinking and in deep thought. Caius suddenly spoke up.

"And here is are little sarcastic queen to?"

"She is still in bed. She sleeps like her life depends on it" Jasper laughed from behind.

"I will go and wake her up, but be prepared." Jasper then left the room.

Aro walked over to Edward and outstretched his hand towards the younger vampire who slowly placed his hand in Aro's.

"And how are you young Edward?"

"I am fine Aro. Thankyou for asking."

Jasper was outside Chloe's bedroom door and knocked. No answer. He tried again before walking in. She was curled on her side cuddling into her watermelon teddy.

"_See even after all these years she's still so cute." _

Jasper softly shook her before she started to wake up.

Chloe's pov:

I felt myself being shaken. "_Who ever this is will die. They can't even let me sleep." _

I slowly opened one eye before opening the other. I nearly let out a sigh of relief when it wasn't Edward or Alice.

"What time is it Jasper" I groggily sat up.

He came to sit on the edge of my bed. Jasper braced himself before answering.

"It's around 7.45"

I mentally slapped myself.

"WHAT IN THE HELL"

Downstairs everyone was wondering what was going on. Caius laughed loudly.

"I see that she is awake." There was a murmur of agreement.

Jasper slowly opened his mouth.

"The Volturi are here."

I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"_What a good way to start my day." _

"What! I'm not even ready yet. Give me 5 minutes!"

With that I practically leaped out of bed and dressed in light blue jeans with a white long sleeved top. "_I can't be bothered to impress Cai-Cai." _

I ignored the messages on my phone, "_Probably from Lewis the idiot -.-" _

I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and wash my face. I went back into the bedroom to put on some fluffy white socks.

Jasper then came to my side and went to walk downstairs. I was chanting in my head hoping I would not embarrass myself. " Don't fall, don't fall, DON'T FALL!"

We weren't even in the living room for a second before I heard a squeal and Jane gathered me into her arms.

Aro watched her enter the room and the way the light circled her body. She looked like a goddess in his eyes.

"CHLOEE!" I gasped "JANEYYY" We waltzed around the room before she released me.

Everyone was laughing at our antics.

Felix then came up to embrace me.

'And why is sleeping beauty up so late?"

I turned my face to look up at him. "_Biggest mistake he has ever said." _

"And where has all your muscle gone? You look like a stick!"

Emmett snorted loudly before Felix silenced him with a glare.

"I'm just joking you idiot. It's nice to see you" I squeezed his bicep before I saw Cai-Cai smirking at me. "_Oh here we go, a lecture." _

"Still sarcastic I see."

I looked at him _He's so smug ughh, look at him, he looking like he owns the floor. I'm actually glad to see him." _

"PRINCESS!" I ran into his arms and Caius rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would have forgotten that ridiculous name by now."

"Of course not. You've always looked like a princess."

I turned to Marcus and he embraced me and kissed my forehead.

"It's nice to see you again dear one. You're so grown up. Almost 20."

"And you." I smiled up at him and turned towards the most mysterious person I have ever met...Aro.

He smiled at me and opened his arms. I skipped into them happily. I've always felt safe in his arms and on his throne. He wrapped his arms around me and his cold lips grazed my cheek affectionately.

"You have grown so much cara mia. I have missed your energy in the castle."

I smiled into his chest.

"Of course everyone has missed me. Especially Felix. He snorted and Jane smiled at him sweetly. I didn't miss that. "_I will have to do something about those two…" _

Aro chuckled before reluctantly releasing her but kept her close.

"Of course you were missed Mia Stella."

_**Thankyou for all being patient. I will try and update soon. :)**_


	4. A Long Day

_**Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the favourites and followers I have for this story. It really makes my day. And thank you to Adela and HPTMR for your reviews as I don't know if people like my story but you guys have made me happy! :). I'm happy that you're both excited to know what happens next. I have some of the plot already written out but I will try to update whenever I can. Here's the next chapter and I apologise in advance, I used google translate for the Italian parts but i'm hoping the French is correct as I study it. Feel free to correct me. (Only Chloe, Carlisle and the Volturi can speak French and Italian).**_

_**Chloe's POV: **_

The sun was slowly setting as I was sitting in my room. "_God I have so much work to do. I'm so lazy." _

Exhausted, I got up from my chair and lazily dived on to my bed punching the pillow and cursing myself at the same time. "Stupid, stupid, stupid person!"

A knock sounded on the door.

I let out a grumble.

"Cosa vuoi? (what do you want?)

"It's only me, Alice"

I sat up and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"You can come in."

Alice slowly opened the door and she came over to me and pulled me in to a very natural sisterly hug.

"I was wondering if you would like to help me and Rosalie pick out some dresses for prom."

"And… I also want to help you."

A laugh escaped from my lips as I pulled her into another hug.

"Alice planning in style in your job." "_I bet she's going to do her pout thing which always makes me feel guilty." _

She pouted at me as expected and her eyes widened. "_I hate it when she does that." _

"Fine, I will help you. Where is everyone?"

Alice thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Everyone is hunting apart from me, Rosalie, Jane, Marcus and Aro."

"They are all in the living room."

Alice helped me stand up and then we walked to the living room."

Marcus immediately came to my side as a look of concern crossed his features. He pulled me into his arms.

"Dear one are you alright?"

I hugged him tighter.

"I'm fine Marcus do not worry."

Marcus realised me as Aro also flitted to my side and pulled me into his arms.

"Sei sicuro? Sembri stanca." (Are you sure? You look tired.)

I smiled up at him. My eyes were level with his. "_AHA! I knew I have gotten taller even though he is still an inch taller than me." _

"Sto bene." (I'm fine.)

I walked over to Alice, Rosalie and Jane and sat down next to Jane as she squeezed my hand. Alice and Rosalie sat opposite us. My eyes gawked from their sockets when I saw the amount of fashion magazines spread all over the glass coffee table.

"Dear God are you trying to kill me?"

Alice laughed as she tossed a magazine at me.

"No, but you need to find a dress. Prom is in a couple of days and Edward already has his suit."

"Stuff Edward. I hate dresses and I refuse to wear one!"

A flash of horror crossed her features as Jane and Rosalie burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Alice composed herself and smiled secretly before crossing her arms over stubbornly.

"No way! I am going to make you get into a dress even if I have to get Felix to hold you down."

It was my turn to stare in horror and hide into myself to find some protection from the very thought of Felix. "_I have no chance winning this." _

"Fine. But… I'm not wearing any of those tight, clingy short dresses that most people wear. They look slutty."

I stubbornly crossed my arms over, mimicking Alice. At this very moment Marcus chose his time to laugh as I gripped the edge of my seat. "_Surely he won't let Alice do this to me." _

"I'm sorry my dear but are you implying that 'most people' look slutty?" He looked amused as he turned towards Aro.

"The expressions these girls pick up today."

I returned Marcus's gaze.

"That is exactly what i'm implying."

It was Aro's turn to follow suit. He let out a melodic chuckle.

"So stubborn."

I gritted my teeth as Alice handed me another magazine. "_They are going to be the death of me." _

"Fine, fine." I exaggerated by putting my arms up in defeat. I looked over to Jane who looked deep in thought. I snapped my fingers in front of her face as her questioning gaze met mine.

"Jane you know you're coming to prom with us and for moral support. I'm even making Felix come."

As soon as I mentioned Felix her expression changed. She looked almost longing. "_I have to do something about those two. They like each other I know it."_

Jane sighed as she looked down.

"But I don't know how to act I will probably get pissed off from everyone there."

"I will to but I'm being forced to come."

"Felix will look after you."

I silently looked over to Marcus who nodded his head. "_I need an ingenious plan." _

All of a sudden I felt hot and bothered. I walked up to the front door. Rosalie called out to me.

"Where are you going?"

I replied "To get some air."

And with that I walked out towards the lawn. There were millions and millions of stars littered across the sky that glittered like tiny jewels. I've always loved stars they are so beautiful and comforting. I layed down on the grass facing the forest. I looked up towards the sky.

"Si belle…" (So beautiful.)

"Comme vous sont." (As are you.) came a reply from behind me. I looked up to find Aro standing close to me.

"Non, je ne sais pas." (No, I am not.) My attention remained focused on the stars.

Aro sighed. He layed down next to me so that we were shoulder to shoulder. He grasped my chin by the tips of his fingers so that I was forced to look into his blood red eyes.

"Why is it you never accept a compliment when you deserve them?"

I let my brows crinkle in confusion before looking back out towards the sky.

"I honestly do not know."

He also looked towards the stars. He broke the silence first after a couple of minutes.

"How have you been? And your studies, are they going well?"

I had to think deeply for a moment.

"Umm I'm doing well in French, Latin and ancient History but I still hate Science and Maths. I'm not very good at it."

I manouvered my left elbow behind my head so that it rested on it.

Aro turned to look at me.

"You have always been gifted in the arts, just like all of us. Caius has also taught you well when you spent time with us in Italy."

I smiled at the fond memories.

"I know. Principessa has always been an excellent influence on me."

I grinned as Aro rolled his eyes at me knowing full well what I meant.

He had an opened mouth smile on his face as he shifted closer to me.

"I remember when you were six and Caius had taught you all of Felix's secrets. We had to chase you all around the castle to get Felix's favourite T-shirt back from you. You wouldn't go to sleep."

"Does Felix still have that damn T-shirt?"

Aro looked amused.

"He still has it with him to this day."

"_I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. First I will cut holes in to it and super glue glitter all over it and then I will staple it to a tree. Amazing" I mentally giggled to myself. _

Aro must have known what I was thinking.

"You know that if you do anything he will not stop until he gets revenge and justice."

I turned to face him and looked at him amusingly.

"Well it's his fault for hiding me in Rome when playing hide the human."

At that moment my phone went off. As soon as I saw it was Lewis calling I ignored it. Aro looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright? Who was calling?"

It's a boy from my school. I fear that he is a stalker." "_He is I reminded myself." _

"He's asked me to go out with him which is in 3 days."

Aro's POV:

Something flashed through Aros's eyes. "_I can tell that it's going to take all of myself control not to kill this boy" _

"Are you afraid of him?" I softly gazed at her.

She sighed as I took a chance to look at her closely and how the moon's light bounced from her skin. She finally replied.

"No, it's just that I feel that there is too much attention on me. Edward has asked me to become his as in date him."

I stiffened as I tried to hold in my anger towards him. I looked away for a moment. "_I don't want to lose her." _

"And will you say yes to Edward?" He secretly hoped she said no, but alas the opposite.

"Most likely, I feel that I have to."

I didn't get to ask what she meant by that as I could hear the rest of the group coming back from their hunt.

Chloe hugged my middle and buried her head in my chest. I responded immediately, pulling her into my lap and holding her close.

I softly whispered into her hair like she was the most delicate thing in my grasp.

"They are back from their hunt."

I helped her stand up and she hugged my waist.

"Have you fed yet?" She asked me.

"No, but I will soon."

Chloe smiled before raising her gaze to meet mine.

"Be Careful though, even though the pack like you guys more than Edward they still do not want anyone hunting on their lands.

Aro chuckled as he spoke.

"I know and I will honour their treaty. It's amusing how after all these years young Jacob Black still hates young Cullen. "_I do not blame him" _

"Lets go inside, you're getting cold.."

As they went to walk inside the rest of the Cullen's and the Volturi appeared in the clearing.

Felix gave Chloe a grin.

"You should be in bed human."

"Felix I seriously want to a create a pretty big crack in your face right now and I will personally see to it in the future!" Caius, Aro and Emmett were smirking.

Caius came forward to hug Chloe.

"Felix I think she has won this round."

Esme and Carlisle also came to hug their daughter.

"You should not taunt him, he will find a way to annoy you."

"I know mum." "_I'm prepared." _

"Now go to bed you have college tomorrow."

Chloe growled an "Okay" before they all walked inside closely followed by a less amused Felix with a damaged ego for the moment.

_**Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter. Do you think the chapters are too long or too short. And what do you think of the characters so far? Please review so that I know what you think. They will all be appreciated. :)**_


	5. Drama

_**Hi guys sorry about the wait. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and new follows I appreciate it so much I didn't know if anyone would like this story. **_

_**To Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness thank you for your review! **_

_**1) I am going to make Bella appear near the end as I don't want Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to be against each other. I think Edward should have a happy ending to. **_

_**2) Chloe will eventually be turned but that will be a surprise! :)) **_

_**To College 101 Thank you for your reviews they made me smile xD **_

_**None of the Cullen's except Chloe goes to college as they have already been. **_

_**To HPTMR I love your reviews I'm glad you find it awesome and I will try to update quicker.:] **_

_**To Lunacat247 Thanks for your review! I hope you find this chapter interesting to. xD **_

_**To Satsuma2207 they brightened up my day. I also love Aro and Chloe scenes and I have more planned. :) **_

Chloe's POV:

My alarm gradually went off. I rolled out from my snug cocoon of blankets. I looked at the alarm clock with disdain as I harshly snapped at the button to turn the blasted thing off.

"Wait, what? I swear I set my alarm for 07.30."

Realisation dawned on me as I looked towards the alarm clock.

"I have to be in college at 9."

I started to panic as I literally jumped out of bed and to put on something to wear.

"Felix is going to die today."

I pulled open my bedroom door and ran down the stairs. I sprinted into the living room prepared to put my foot down his throat. "_If only that was possible." _

Everyone but Carlisle and Esme were in the living room and the main culprit for this whole crisis was smiling smugly at me. "_He isn't getting away with this." _

I directed my gaze onto his form.

"You are an absolute asshole. I'm going to kill you!"

I started to sprint over to him but Alice was faster and picked me up from the ground.

"Here's your bag pack I packed all your stuff."

I hugged her and put my bag on my shoulders.

"Why is that you can always stay calm in a situation like this?"

Alice smiled affectionately before she embraced me.

"Because you are my sister and it's my job to make you happy."

"Thank you."

I looked towards Felix as I did the _I'm watching you look…" _

Edward made his way towards me. He embraced me around the waist and pecked my lips.

"Have a nice day."

I smiled up at him and removed myself from him.

"You to."

With that I turned on my heel and made my way towards the front door. I dashed off towards the woods. But I didn't get far until I saw Aro running beside me.

"You plan on running to school?" Aro gave me an observant smirk as he gestured out in front of him.

"There would be traffic if I took the car."

I haven't even ran for 3 minutes and I was already waiting to faint. "_This was a bad idea." _

Aro laughed as he saw my expression.

"If I was the one to drive you, you would have been there in no time."

I smiled as I reluctantly carried on running.

"Why is it all of you like to drive at 150 miles an hour?"

He grinned towards me.

"Because cara mia it's more fun."

"Well i'm getting to college even if it kills me."

A giant tree had fallen on it's side. I jumped on to it before I leaped off of it. "I _ think i'm going to die." _

I didn't have time to decide whether or not I was going to live as Aro caught me before I landed. I was cradled protectively in his arms.

"Let me take you, it will only take a few seconds."

There was no room for agreement as we were in the tree line just opposite the building in no time. Aro carefully set me down on my feet. "_I feel like I'm drunk." _

I took a step towards the college but I didn't see the stone in front of me and fell. My face was an inch away from the dirt but strong arms encircled my waist. I was pulled into his chest with an umph.

"Are you alright?"

He looked me up and down trying to look for something.

I laughed and raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm fine, I've done worse. Anyway it wouldn't be good to have a broken arm at prom."

Aro grinned at me showing all of his perfect white teeth.

"And who are you going with?"

I stared towards the sky before connecting my gaze with his.

"Edward."

I swear I could feel Aro tense.

"Ahh" Aro embraced me before kissing my cheek.

"Will it be alright if Felix picks you up?"

"Yes. I have to go. See you later."

And with that I sprinted across the field towards the main building. "_God it's scary how Felix is just like Emmett." _

"Stupid Felix." I mumbled under my breath. "At Least it's Friday."

I was about to sprint to Biology when the most irritating voice of Miss Vaughn rang through my ears. AGAIN.

"Chloe you're late-again. What was it this time?"

I cautiously approached her desk as I signed in.

"I don't know."

And with that I spun on my heel and sprinted to Biology. I slowed down once I reached the door to Mrs Parkes classroom. I prepared myself for all the stares I would get. I walked in and everyone turned to look at me. "_I knew it." _

I mumbled an apology before I sat down next to Jessica and Angela. Jessica put her mirror away as she grinned at me.

"And where have you been? Do you know how much we have had to endure without you?"

I acted like I was shocked.

"I had not idea. Anyway what were you two talking about?

Angela and Jessica shared knowing looks. Angela turned towards me.

"Prom of course! I can't wait to put my dress back on."

Jessica laughed. "I feel like a princess in my dress just like I have always wanted to."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I had to go through hours worth of shops and magasins to have Alice and Rosalie's approvement."

Jessica looked giddy. "But… your sisters have nice tastes."

A paper ball suddenly hit me. I slowly looked around the classroom prepared to throw my chair at them when I saw Lewis smirking at me. I gripped the sides of my chair. "_What the hell does he want now?" _

I unfolded the scrunched up paper and I think my eyebrows almost fell off.

"_Are you still coming out Saturday?" _

Jessica read it from over my shoulder.

"Well…" She dragged on ."You know, you should go out with him. He is the captain of the football team and he's hot!"

"_Over my dead body. There's something about him thats not right." _

I replied a yes to him unfortunately in hopes that he would stop. I watched from the corner of my eye as Lewis read it. Marissa's expression glanced between us and she looked worried.

"_I'm not out to steal her potential boyfriend." _

Thankfully I was saved from her dramatics as the bell rang out for the next period. Everyone rushed out of the lab. "_I don't blame them." _

I lazily slung my pack over my back and walked with Angela to Ancient History as Jessica walked with Mike to Performing Arts.

By the end of the day all I could think about was sleep. I waited for Felix and he was late. "_If he's doing this on purpose…" _The familiar sound of his driving sounded throughout the carpark as he rolled up beside me. He slid down the window and gave me a cheesy grin.

"You know your sunglasses make you look like a geezer?"

I got into the passenger side of the car as he let out a booming laugh.

"I will take that as a compliment."

"I hope you weren't waiting long, I couldn't resist my pride and joy. The masters would kill me if something happened to you."

I glanced towards him and gave him a sisterly smile.

"I'm surprised they haven't killed you yet."

Felix sped off down the highway, way past the speed limit. I smiled fondly. "_Nothing has changed." _

"Felix… woah please slow down." This fuelled Felix to go faster.

"Felix please I'm serious!"

Felix slowed down as he through a smile in my direction.

"You're an idiot Felix." I punched his shoulder.

"Yes I know my little human, you never fail to point that out."

Felix pulled into the driveway and we made our way to the house.

"Felix….." I trailed off.

He turned his head to look at me.

"What do you want Chloe?"

I beamed up at him before I looped my arm through his.

"Sooo what do you think of Janey?" I stared curiously at him as a number of emotions flickered across his features. Felix stopped before he turned to look at me.

"Umm well she's good to talk to when she isn't angry. Just like you."

"I don't get angry."

He dismissed my putrid attempt at defending myself.

"Oh yes you do, your wrath can even rival master Caius's."

I tried to stop myself from grinning. It's so entertaining when Cai-Cai gets angry.

"Nothing is more frightening than being princess's victim when he's angry."

We stepped into the house as he put me behind him. We were both afraid that Caius would pop out from anywhere.

"I have to agree with you, master Caius is.."

Felix was cut of my someone's throat being cleared.

"Master Caius is what Felix?"

I tried not to grin as Felix put on a brave face.

"I was just saying how amazing you are."

Caius regarded me from behind Felix and an amused smirk mirrored his features.

"Is this true Cara mia?"

I turned to look at Marcus and Aro for help.

"Of course."

Jane let out a laugh as Felix turned to gaze at her.

Caius let out a chuckle.

"I will forgive you this time." And with that he made his way into the living room.

I walked over to Marcus and Aro. Marcus came to greet me with an embrace.

"I don't think Caius ever scares you."

"No princess loves me. Anyway I find Aro's wrath much more scarier than Caius's."

An amused smirk flitted onto Aro's features.

"Is that so?"

However we were interrupted by Emmett and Felix's shouts throughout the house.

"I challenge you to a spar Cullen."

Emmett let out a snort.

"Of course but you won't win."

Felix stiffened.

"Step outside now Emmett."

Emmett laughed as we all walked outside.

"I love a challenge!"

_**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be up next week! What do you think will happen next? All reviews are welcome and appreciated. :)**_


	6. Prom

_**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter! Sorry the update is abit late but I hope this chapter makes it up to you. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far and thank you to Kiki's-stories-awesomeness, College 101 and HPTMR for your reviews. They have all made my day and I really appreciate your support for this story! Enjoy! xD **_

_A cold chill ran through her body as she moved discreetly in the darkness. It was close now, he could feel it. She manouvered herself between the trees. Her breathing rapidly quickened as she made a dash for the clearing, hoping this time she would get away. Just as she came within reach of her destination a sharp figure blocked her path. Before she could run it had advanced on her. _

A shrill scream came out from her lips as Chloe bolted up right from her bed alarmingly with as sheen line of beaded sweat sitting on her forehead. "_I always wake up before that crazy thing does anything to me." _Chloe ran a shaky hand through her hair as she sighed.

Chloe's bedroom door suddenly burst open as Esme and Edward rushed to my side. Esme looked at her with concern and gently brushed away the hair from her face. Edward brushed his icy lips over her forehead as he sat down beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright dear we could all hear you scream from downstairs." Chloe turned towards her and wrapped her arms around Esme. "I'm fine mum it was just a dream!"

"It didn't sound like a 'just' a dream" came a deep voice from the doorway. Caius leaned against the doorframe with Aro stood beside him. They both looked at her with concern. They flitted to the foot of her bed. Chloe sighed as she pushed herself closer to Edward, needing someone to hold her at that moment. "Well it was Caius don't worry." Aro looked on with an expression made of stone. Caius grabbed his hand as he forced his brother to stay calm and not shred the boy to pieces. Esme could feel the tension as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'm going to make you some breakfast." And with that Esme walked out of the room with Caius and a reluctant Aro in tow.

Edward looked at her face with concern, still not convinced that she was fine. "Are you sure you're alright?" He ran his hands through her hair. Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm fine Edward." He suddenly started to run his lips down her cheek very close to her lips before stopping at her neck. "Are you ready for tonight?" She forced a smile as she got out of bed to put some distance between them. "Yes; but warn Alice that if she makes me wear heels I'm going to the principal that inviting her was a mistake." Edwards let out a snort as he made his way towards the door. "Of course, I will tell her now."

After he left Chloe let out a sigh of relief. She went into the bathroom to wash before putting on some black skinny jeans and a blue velvet top. As soon as she smelt bacon sizzling from the kitchen that gave her all the more reason to clamber down the stairs. Everyone was seated in the living room as they saw her sprint into the kitchen.

Jasper let out a chuckle as he shifted Alice onto his lap. "See, I told you as soon as she smelt the it she would be down here within seconds."

Caius looked over to where Felix was seated and saw how Felix was desperately itching for some fun. "Well I think it's best if we all train, Volturi vs Cullens." At this Felix and Emmett both sprinted out of their chairs and towards the back of the house as Chloe walked in. "Whats going on?"

Alice bounced up from Jasper. "We're all having a sparring match." Chloe's face lit up. "Someone punch Felix for me I Emmett would." She sprinted out to where Felix and Emmett had gone with everyone following suit.

"I'm going to destroy you Cullen!" Emmett bellowed as he doubled over in laughter. Emmett pulled his best 'come at me bro face. "I'm going to go all terminator on your ass!" Caius let out a laugh as he gestured towards the two now in combat. "I need some fun myself, it's been a while. Whitlock you're mine" Jasper grinned at the opportunity to show off his skills to the Volturi leader.

Chloe sat down on the wall and observed them all. She felt someone sit next to her and saw that Aro was beside her. She turned towards him "you know Emmett will never give up." Aro grinned at her statement. "I know that but Felix won't stop until Emmett is on the ground." Just then a crash landed through the clearing as Emmett had pinned Felix to the ground. She raised an eyebrow at him and nudged him. "You were saying?"

Edward sulkily made his way outside and he let his sharp vision spot Aro and Chloe. Jealousy rippled through his body as he made his way towards them. "Excuse me Aro, I would like to spar with you." Aro raised an eyebrow at his bluntness as he clasped Edward's hand in his own. "_I will shove your face into the dirt before I let you touch my mate." _Intense anger raked Aro's body as if he were on fire. Aro simply smirked at his comment as he thought "_I would like to see you try…" _

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Aro and Edward made their way towards the clearing. Chloe watched on. "_I've never seen Aro fight before. I hope he makes Aro swallow his pride." _

Edward ran towards Aro intending to deliver a blow to his face; Aro diligently stepped out of his path. Aro sneered towards him "Is that all you have Cullen?" Aro mocked him but Edward tried again as he successfully delivered a blow into Aro's chest, sending him flying through the air and landed gracefully on his feet. He brushed of the invisible dirt from his shirt as his vibrant red eyes penetrated Edwards with hatred. Caius and Marcus watched on with worry.

"I have to admit that I'm scared of Aro's wrath. I hope Cullen has been training hard." Marcus smirked in response. "Our dear brother is in one of his famous moods."

Aro forcefully flitted in front of him before disappearing behind him. Aro delivered a blow that connected to Edward's cheek as he was propelled into a near by tree with a crack. Aro was ruthless at that moment as he thought back to how Edward called Chloe his mate. Edward sprinted at Aro again but he was ready. He gracefully bent his body so that he could swipe Edwards legs from under him as Edward tumbled to the ground. Aro grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "_Do not mess with things that are out of your control." _And with that he turned away from the dirt on the floor and sprinted into the forest to blow off some steam.

Chloe ran over to Caius and Marcus with worry etched across her features. Before she knew it the question came tumbling from her mouth. "Where is he going? Will he be all right?"

Marcus looked at her with understanding and drew her into his arms. He immediately saw the ties between her and Aro strengthen. "He will be fine cara mia he's no doubt just taking out his anger on the trees." She looked out towards the forest as she tried in vain to see him. "He looked so angry". Caius laughed as he gestured towards a pitiful Edward. "My dear brother's wrath is a force to be reckoned with. Many people fear him as a ruthless Volturi leader but we all know that he cares for all of us." He patted me on the back. She herself felt a pang of pain knowing that she couldn't comfort him right now.

Alice and Rosalie made their way towards her as they both grabbed her arms and steered her towards the direction of the house. "Come on! Prom is in a couple of hours and I'm going to turn you into a princess." Chloe rolled her eyes at Alice's excitement. "I'm not wearing heels that would make me look like a giraffe."

By the time they were finished with their work, Alice and Rosalie stepped back and admired their work. Chloe wore a knee high lavender dress with silver embroidery. She had her long straight long brown hair styled in a half up and half down updo. Rosalie wore a light pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. And of course Alice wore a floor length red dress with no straps and high heels. As they made their way towards Jasper, Emmett and Edward, Chloe released a breath that she didn't realise she was holding. "Atleast I can walk without the fear of falling down the stairs." Rosalie laughed. "You're lucky that I stepped into save you." Alice paused before rolling her eyes at the pair. "My fashion expertise should be valued."

Carlisle and Esme kissed each of their daughter's cheeks as Edward held Chloe's hand in his. "_I'm so thankful that he can't read my thoughts." _

Felix grinned. "Picture time everybody." He pulled a flustered Jane to him as everyone gathered around for the photo. Carlisle took the photo with a proud smile on his face. "Have a good time!"

Alice excitedly led everyone to the limo as she laughed. "Of course we will dad."

Chloe sat next to Edward uncomfortably as he kept her hand in his. As the limo pulled up into the Prom's reception they all exited the car.

Before Chloe had even taken a step screeching voices reached her ears as Angela and Jessica ran into her and squeezed the living daylight out of her. "Oh my god oh my god you guys look amazing!"

Chloe shrugged as Alice started doing her pixie dance. Eric and Mike both appeared and shook Edward's hand. "It's nice to see you again Eddie boy." Edward rolled his eyes. "Thanks Mike."

Edward led her over to where the other couples were dancing just as a slow song started to play. He placed his left hand around her waist as her left hand into his right. Edward pulled her flush against his body as his copper eyes drowned in the sight of her. "You look beautiful." Edward spun her around and they rejoined in the middle. However, she was reminded of the time when Aro had said those words to her but with so much more emotion that she didn't even know was real. "_Why are my thoughts straying to him, you're with Edward snap out of it." _But my conscience told me otherwise. "Thank you." She smiled up at him as the song started to end. Edward slowly bent his head and captured her lips with his. Chloe didn't know what to do. "_Should I kiss him back or should I run?" _The second choice sounded better. She slowly pulled away from him as she smiled up at him. "Go and find the others I will be back soon" "_Or not."_ Edward nodded. "Alright."

"_I can't stay here I need to go. Just calmly walk towards the exit and don't make a scene." _

I walked towards the exit bit as I rounded the corner I saw Lewis and Marissa heading my way. Lewis stopped to greet his friends and I took my chance. However, I didn't get far when a voice called out to me." "_Jesus Christ what now." _

"You know that you should stay away from him." I turned around to face her threateningly. "I have no intention of letting that bastard violate my personal space." And with that I left her alone and exited the building. I dashed towards the forest "_I need to clear my head." _

I didn't stop until I saw the familiar beach that wasn't far from La Push. "_I haven't seen Jake and the pack for a while I need to visit them. Jake is your best friend after all." _

I took of my shoes and harshly chucked them down against the rocks. I made my way towards the water. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" I stopped frozen in my tracks as I turned around to face the direction of the voice. Aro stood about 5 feet away from me. I let my gaze wander to his jet black hair that fell around his shoulders and then finally I looked into his eyes. "I should be there but I don't want to be there. I wanted to be here" I stated simply with a shrug. I turned to face the ocean and it's rippling waves. "Why are you here?" He moved closer to me and stood directly next to me. "I caught your scent and I was worried." I turned to face him. "Yes, and I was worried about you earlier before you took off. What the hell did you see in his thoughts to make you so angry?" Aro was taken aback. He didn't know that she would worry much about him. "Maybe I should tell you another time it would ruin the moment." I rose a single arched brow at him and smirked. "What moment?" Aro grinned at me as he gestured to me. "I haven't had the chance to be alone with you for a while. I enjoy your company.

I laughed at him. "How have Didyme and Dora been? I haven't asked you yet."

"They are doing well. I know that they miss you." I smiled.

I started to unzip my dress as I stepped out of it and let it pool to my feet. I was stood in a white vest top with grey shorts. Aro looked shocked but he couldn't bring himself to turn away. "What are you doing, you could catch a cold."

I laughed at his worried expression. "I come here for peace and that is why I'm here."

Chloe ran towards the water as she dived into it and rose a few seconds later. She her hands through her hair. Aro followed suit after her, removing his clothes so that he was only clad in boxers. He dove in after her as he swam towards her. "See I told you this was relaxing." Aro grinned at her as he drew her into his arms. Even though it was cold Chloe felt warmth spreading through her. "I believe you-" Choe wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snakd around her waist. He breathed in her scent like it was the only thing that could keep him sane. "So tell me why you're not with young Cullen?" She drew back and stared at him. She started to play with his hair as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "I felt bored in his presence and I like parties but not when they are so tense." Aro tilted his head, gazing curiously at her. "Are you saying that he makes you feel uncomfortable?" She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes."

She suddenly grinned wickedly she drew away from him and splashed him with water. She laughed as she saw his shocked expression. Her laughing stopped when she saw that his smile was widening. "Uh oh…" She attempted to dive underwater and swim but Aro went in after her and circled both his arms around her waist and pulling her up back towards the surface. His front was against her back as he breathed teasing into her ear. "You're playing with fire." She grinned as she spun in his arms. Aro gripped her waist and threw her up into the air before she fell back into the water. She swam silently behind him before grabbing him and emerging from the water. "Now that was mean." He pulled her closer as she looked over his shoulder.

"We should get back it's getting late. And I'm hungry." Aro smiled and nodded before taking her hand and together they both swam back to shore. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Chloe looked shocked at the sincerity in his voice. She hugged him close to her and he in turn refused to let go of her. "_He smells amazing."_

"You're getting cold, lets get you back." Aro helped zip her back up as he put on his black trousers and black shirt. "I never asked you about your dream. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She smiled genuinely at him. "No it's alright."

Aro gently picked her up bridal style and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Within a few seconds they were in front of the Cullen's house. Aro steadily set her down and held her hand as they walked towards the door. Aro stole glances at her hoping that she would not notice. "I never said this but you look beautiful tonight." She laughed at him. "Thank you."

As soon as they made it to the house Edward was in front of them. "Chloe Louise Cullen where have you been? Do you know how long I waited for you." Aro gripped me tightly before pushing me behind him.

I tightened my fist before staring at him. "Well it's a good thing that you cannot die you idiot."

"Where were you?" "_Does this guy ever give up?" _

Aro stared impassively at him. "That is none of your business Cullen she's not a caged animal."

Edward's steeled eyes met the growing anger of Aro's. "I wasn't talking to you."

Aro advanced on him. "Are you asking for a death wish? That can easily be arranged."

Edward was about to speak but I cut him of. "Shut up Edward before you dig yourself a hole." I pushed passed him as I walked up the stairs and muttered "asshole" knowing that everyone could hear me.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope that it wasn't too long. I've had a lot of views on this story but not a lot of reviews. Please can you guys let me know what you think. I will respond to all and they will all be welcome. There were more Aro and Chloe moments. What did you guys think of it and what do you think about Edwards character? Have a good week! :) **_

_**-LostarielTuigalen.**_


	7. The Date

_**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you for all being patient with me so far and I'm sorry about the wait. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and the support they really give me more confidence to write another chapter. **_

_**Thanks to Tyken for your review. I'm glad you're happy with the way things are turning out xD **_

_**Thank you to Debbie Hicks for your review they are really interesting to read xD **_

_**LadyMinuialwen thank you for your review! The beach moment was also my favourite part and I enjoyed writing it! :) **_

_**X Blue Eyed Demon X Your review made me smile! I'm glad you love it and I hope you continue to read this story! :) **_

_**Thank you to sweetsmile15 for your review! I'm glad this is your favourite story! To answer your question Chloe doesn't love any of them at the moment, but she has connections with both of them. I don't want to ruin the surprise but there will be a twist! Stay tuned. :) **_

_**And thank you to the guest review. I will try and update sometime in the weekend. **_

By the time Saturday came around Chloe was pacing around in the living room nervously. From across the room Jasper was watching her movements with prying eyes and he could sense her weariness. After all, she was supposed to meet with this boy. He himself didn't trust him with his sister or anyone to that fact. After having World War 3 in his head, Jasper got up to place a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Slow down darlin'. Anymore pacing and you will leave a hole in the floor."

Chloe turned to him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do I have to go Jasper?" Chloe's attention was focused on the window.

Jasper's features mirrored to that of someone thinking you're silly. A chuckle escaped from his lips. "Well.. if you don't go out with him you would never no what would happen. Would you know?"

Chloe managed a small smile as she moved to sit down, hoping to relieve some of the tension. "I suppose you're right."

After a minute, Alice came waltzing down the stairs in all of her glory with a seemingly content Jane. "_I hope Alice hasn't tarnished poor Jane's personality." _Jane gave Chloe a warning look, but it was too late. Alice was already stood in front of her with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Chloe you're honestly not wearing that" Alice indicated to Chloe's blue skinny jeans and a simple creamy white top. "Uh yes Alice, it's not like I have to impress the guy!"

Alice rolled her eyes at Chloe's dismissiveness. "Yes, but still you should wear something more formal-like a dress!" Alice clapped her hands, hoping that she had won her over.

Chloe folded her arms over her chest as she pulled on a grey cardigan and laced up her red vans.

"I don't want to wear a dress-it's cold."

Alice pouted. "It's not that cold, I insist you-"

Caius interrupted with a frustrated sigh and a snap of his book from the single chair in the corner of the room that he had quite violently claimed as his. No one messed with princess.

"Women and their bloody disagreements. You two are giving me a headache!"

From the other sofas Aro and Marcus rolled their eyes at Caius's tantrum.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Caius before smiling smugly to herself. "You do realise that everyone in the world could hear your temper tantrums."

Caius clenched his jaw before crossing one leg over the other. "No they would not and I don't have 'temper tantrums' thank you very much." Caius dramatically opened up his magasin to prove his point.

Alice chose that moment to interrupt. "I have to agree and I speak for everyone in this room. You're a baby when it comes to getting what you want Caius."

Marcus placed what was supposed to be a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I think it's time we stop interrogating him-even if it is true" Marcus added with a smile.

"Thanks brother for all of your support" Caius sarcastically mumbled.

Seconds later there was the sound of a beep as Lewis pulled up in to the driveway. "_Great…" _Chloe thought as Emmett and Felix came sprinting into the room. Emmett rushed over to her as he picked Chloe up off of the ground. Something he usually does when he is in protective mode. He placed her ungracefully on to her feet.

"Do you have any pepper spray and a knife?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Pepper spray and-" Chloe laughed as she pushed past him. "Emmett you're such an idiot sometimes."

"I'll be fine and if not I give you permission to push him off a cliff if I end up dead."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Pfft, like I need your permission!" Chloe started to move towards the front door.

"What ever Emmett."

From the stairs Edward stared morosely at her as she shut the front door behind her. He felt annoyed and wanted nothing more than to tie Lewis up into a tree and leave him him there. "_Tempting" _he thought. Carlisle placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She will be fine Eddie." Edward nodded his understanding before making his way in to the living room. Aro held a similar expression on his face.

Once outside, Chloe got into Lewis's red Ford Fiesta. '_God I hope this goes quickly.' _

Lewis smiled at her from behind the wheel as Chloe got into the passenger side of the car. Lewis turned towards her with a smile plastered onto his features that she thought would crack if he smiled any longer.

"I'm glad you could come." She herself just wanted it to end and they hadn't even left yet.

"Well…..here I am" as Chloe coughed stupidly. "So where are we going?" Lewis began to reverse and soon they were on the highway. "We're going to Happy Palace. It's just opened up. I thought it would be nice if we went there."

Chloe smiled at the thought of fried chicken, onion rings, BBQ ribs and more fried chicken. '_Mmmm'. _"Sure that sounds fine." '_May be this won't be so bad after all." _

Lewis parked the car near the restaurant as he took the keys out of the ignition.

"Shall we?"

Chloe opened her side of the door and got out. The sun was just beginning to set and you could just make out the shape of a few stars. As they made it inside the restaurant, Lewis gripped her hand as he led her to a table in the corner. He pulled out her chair and she waited until she felt the chair hit the back of her legs and sat down. Lewis took his own seat across from her as the waiter came over to them. '_I wonder if Marissa know's, I wish she did so that I could go home and sleep.' _

"Good evening. My name is Craig and I will be your waiter for the evening. So what can I get for you two?"

Lewis scrolled down the menu as he placed it back on to the table in front of him. "Can I have the double cheeseburger meal with a beer?"- '_typical' Chloe thought. _

Certainly. And for the lady?"

'_I made my decision before I even stepped foot in this restaurant." _

"I'll have the steak and chips with fried chicken on the side and a coke please."

The waiter smiled warmly. "Of course."

Lewis raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled. She looked behind her and back to Lewis as he was stifling laughter."

"What's so funny?" Lewis grinned at her. "Fried chicken?" I rolled my eyes. "Sooo.. it's chicken. Chicken's good. ESPECIALLY when it's fried."

"So.. How's your football going?" Lewis's face lit up like it was Christmas. "It's going great" We have our last game of the season against Cornwall soon." Chloe smiled warmly.

"Good luck then."

Just as silence had descended on them the waiter had returned with their orders. '_Well.. this is going great.' _

Later, Lewis payed for the bill and he held opened the passenger door of the car for her.

"Thanks." Lewis got in the other side. "Thanks Lou-Lou this has been fun."

"Don't mention it and Lou-Lou?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for you."

Lewis laughed as his eyes stared straight a head. "I guess I can live with that."

"May be we could do this again sometime?"

Chloe was conjuring up hundreds of thoughts at once. '_Say something you idiot.' ^.^_

"Perhaps" '_Well done Chloe. Out of all the things you could of said…' _

Lewis finally pulled into the Cullen's driveway as he placed a hand on her knee. '_Oh my god, oh my god what is he doing!' _

Chloe thanked him and hurriedly got out of the car. As she made her way inside Alice, Jane and Felix were assembled at the bottom of the stairs. Chloe sighed as she shrugged her jacket off.

"What's that stupid grin for Felix?" I teased. Felix pranced towards me as he nudged me on the shoulder. "So.. How was it" Did you snog and-" My face is probably red now. "Shut up Felix!" Emmett suddenly coughed from behind . "Dude! That's my sister you're talking about."

Emmett made his way towards her as he placed an arm lazily around her shoulders. "Anyway did you guys do much?" Chloe let out a snort at the elder Cullen. "Why do you always have to make things so complicating Emmett!"

Emmett grinned. "Of course I do! It's my job to be annoying." Jane laughed as she roughly pushed past him and threatened him with a glare. '_I knew the real Jane would surface soon.' _

"He's been annoying you for the past 17 years."

Aro watched their interaction from the living room. He could feel intense jealousy roaring through him at the thought of this guy touching her. Marcus placed a comforting hand in Aro's. "_Do not worry brother their connection is weak. Hardly a bond at all." _

Aro sighed as he looked to his brother, furrowing his brows together in concentration. "It's not that Marcus, it's just that I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

_**Cliff hanger! I hope this chapter wasn't that boring but I had to put it in so that it makes sense in later chapters. Thank you for all of your time and support! Please feel free to leave a review so that I know what you think so far. It will really be appreciated! :) **_

_**-LostarielTuigalen.**_


	8. Truth or Dare?

_**A/N: **_

_**Here's another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it. :) **_

_**To college101 thanks for your review. Well spotted. I know that colleges don't have proms but they have leaving parties so I think that they are allowed and should have a prom night. In this case anyway. And cliffhangers are always fun. :)**_

_**Thank to Satsuma2207 for your review! I agree with you. I love reading stories that make you laugh. **_

_**To SweetSmile15 Your review absolutely made my day! Even though I had only 3 reviews (which is a bit scary) your review cheered me up immensely. This chapter is a bit different from the others but I hope you like it. And i'm glad this is your favorite story! I've never had anyone say that before, so I feel a lot better knowing you love it. Enjoy! :) **_

* * *

Chloe recalled and replayed all of last night's events in her head. She didn't understand Lewis at all or why he kept acting strangely around her. One minute she actually liked his company and the next there's a deep hunger, burning in his eyes that makes you want to run-literally run. '_Maybe I should get Aro to read his mind. No, that would be wrong. Damn life.' _

"I wish I understood my life" she muttered. Chloe walked downstairs and was met with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Caius, Aro. And finally there was Jane and Felix. '_A perfect opportunity to get them closer...' _She happily thought.

Emmett eyes locked with Chloe's as soon as she walked into the room. '_What is this kid up to now? Hmm' _

'_Obviously something stupid' _her conscious told her.

Chloe ran over and jumped on to the sofa in between Edward and Jane. "Where's mum and dad? And the others?" Edward looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "Carlisle is at work and Jasper, Rosalie and Esme are hunting. They won't be home for hours."

"Okay" she responded, more to herself. '_This could be bad'. _

"Which means it's a great opportunity to play truth or dare!" Emmett excitedly boasted. Chloe thought about what happened last time when mum and dad weren't here. She wasn't waiting around to find out. Chloe was just about to run away when Felix stuck his leg out from where he was sitting so that Chloe flew to the ground with a grunt. "_Ti odio!"_

Felix laughed and mentally congratulated himself.

Chloe got up angrily from the ground and went to pick up one of the dining room chairs. "YOU are so going to pay for that you fat-"

"Chloe I think it would be wise if you didn't finish that sentence. And lower that chair before you hurt yourself" Caius hinted with amusement. Chloe was having none of it.

"How about I throw this in your face Cai-Cai? This isn't your ancient period where you could discriminate women" Chloe seethed. Emmett burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "This is bloody brilliant!" When everyone turned to look at him, Emmett immediately faked a cough. '_I should be thankful that I can't blush anymore.' _Edward snorted at Emmett's poor assessment. "By all means carry on" Emmett exclaimed. After that everyone's attention turned back to Chloe and Caius. Edward sighed audibly to himself before he calmly tried to take the half raised chair out of Chloe's hands. "Get off of my chair" She hissed.

Felix laughed lightly to himself. "I think she's on her menstrual cycle. That would explain a lot." If Chloe could go any redder she would surely burst. "That's it!" Chloe threw the chair to the ground and made a dash for Felix's smug face; but Aro shot out from his seat and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chloe's attempts at moving were fruitless. "That's enough Felix" Aro said warningly. Felix bowed his head stiffly. "I apologise master Aro and I'm sorry Chloe for tripping you over, making you want to hit me and pointing out to everyone you're on you're menstrual-"

Chloe attempted to get out of Aro's arms, but they were tightly wrapped around her waist. "Shut up Felix that is not true you stupid big ogre!" Laughter rang around the room as the main culprit had his head in his hands. Aro sighed annoyingly at Caius. "Dear brother do you think you could STOP being so childish for one moment! Is that too much to ask?"

Caius raised his eyes to regard Aro's not so happy ones, which immediately made him and Emmett burst into hysterics. Aro growled loudly and smacked his forehead with his palm attempting to massage his head, whilst keeping a hold of Chloe with his other arm. "Oh for the love of Christ" he muttered. From behind him, Chloe stuck her tongue out at Felix. "I think it would have been better if you let me hit him Aro." Aro turned his head to look at her and bit his lip, hiding his amusement. "I think it would have been better if I hit him instead. He would have went further."

Felix immediately set his gaze into a death glare as Chloe and Aro mocked him. He was going to have the last word.

"Chloe i'm not fat and I'm most certainly not an 'ogre'!"

Chloe's face hardened dramatically. "Yes you are you big ogre."

Felix mentally prepared himself for War. "Giant ogre."

Choe tightened her hand on Aro's arms. "Enormous ogre!"

"Huge ogre" Felix shouted.

"Callosal ogre" Chloe shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned around to stare wide eyed at Alice. Alice never raised her voice, she's meant to be the kind pixie of the family. "Why don't we all just calm down and do something normal. And Chloe why is it when there's trouble you're always in the middle of it?" Alice questioned.

Chloe moved herself to stand in front of Aro. "It wasn't my fault that asshole-"

"Chloe" Alice warned. chloe sighed. "Bad timing I guess." She muttered.

Alice face immediately glowed. "Remember to tell everyone that we're having the leaving party for your A Levels here!"

Chloe stared in horror at Alice. "No way in hell Alice! They're not coming here!" Caius stood up quickly from his chair. "I agree. A house full of noisy and sex crazed humans will do us all no good."

Chloe didn't know whether to be thankful to princess or to be angry at him that she was included in the band of 'sex crazed humans'. Chloe's shield must have dropped because Aro's arms tightened around her. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Non dire niente" he murmured. (Don't say anything.)

The sensation caused her to shiver slightly. "Fine Alice we'll have it here." Chloe sighed in defeat and moved to sit down on the sofa, dramatically kicking her legs up in the air. Emmett's brow furrowed in mischief. "Soooo, let's play truth or dare!" Even though Chloe's face masked horror, she didn't dare move but instead she moved closer to Edward's side. At which Aro's gaze hardened from the other side of the sofa.

When there were no objections, Emmett clapped his hands together and grinned wickedly. "Great, I'll start then. Caius truth or dare?"

In his head Caius was trying to anticipate what he would do. '_This will either end in laughter or death' _he thought. "Truth" he muttered. Emmett uncrossed his legs and cleared his throat. "Is it true that you once ate a painter just because he painted your hair the wrong shade?" Every one of the Cullens looked horrified; but looked curious at the same time. Caius sighed. "Yes it's true." "But in my defence he was a weird human. Even most of the idiots I have met in my lifetime were not as bad." Caius grinned. "Anyway it's my turn now." Caius turned his wicked gaze to Aro. Aro swallowed thickly but he masked his features well.

"Truth or dare brother?" Caius asked in a sing song voice. Aro put on a brave face and the corners of his lips turned upwards to form a small smile. "Dare." '_So be it' _Caius thought.

"I dare you to go up to Marcus and tell him you accidently ripped his beloved book that Didyme got him for their first anniversary.

"You're cruel Caius" Aro muttered. Aro got out from his seat and went in search of Marcus. "Oh and Aro?" Caius asked. Aro turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Che cos'è?" Aro asked. (What is it?)

"You're not allowed to tell him the truth for an hour." Aro's eyes literally bugged from their sockets. "AN HOUR! Are you crazy he will hate us all!" Caius continued to smile. "You did choose dare brother." Aro growled loudly before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room to find Marcus. Jane frowned at Caius. "That was horrible master Caius."

Caius turned to regard Jane for a moment. "I know it was but it's time we gave Aro a challenge." Everyone waited in anticipation until they heard Aro and Marcus's shouts coming from the garden.

A few moments later Aro came in looking angry and disheveled. "Ti odio in questo momento" (I hate you right now.) Aro stated whilst gritting his teeth. Caius laughed. "Lo so" (I know.)

Chloe frowned at Caius. "Silenzio sei un idiota." (Be quiet you idiot.)

Aro looked around the room before his gaze landed on Felix. '_Not so tough now..' _

"Truth or dare Felix?" Aro exclaimed cheerfully.

'_This will not end well for Felix' _Chloe thought.

Felix straightened up before replying "Dare." However, Felix was not expecting what would happen next. Aro's smile widened. "I dare you to let Chloe have possession of your lucky shirt for a day." Chloe clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes" Chloe murmured. She fisted the air in victory and smiled thankfully at Aro.

Those few words made Felix die inside. '_Stupid idiot you should have said truth." _Felix reluctantly flitted from the room and returned with his red lucky shirt. He handed it very, very slowly to Chloe who was laughing inside. Once Chloe held it in her hands she never expected to ever hold his lucky shirt again. "In your face Felix". Chloe laughed before she sprinted out of the room giggling like a four year old.

Felix had no idea of what that small human was capable or the power she held in her hands. All Felix could do was stare after her in horror.

_**Thank you for reading. I**_ _**hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if the Italian translations are wrong, I used Google translate. Feel free to correct me. Please leave a review and have a nice Easter Holiday! Eat lots of chocolate! ^.^**_


	9. Racing Through Time

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I received a review in my name which I didn't write. I was scared at first as I thought my account was hacked, but my sister owned up to writing a review in my penname. I tried to remove it but I can't, which is really annoying. So I just wanted to say that I didn't write that review in my name. That would've been weird. :)**_

_**Anyway prepare yourselves for my longest chapter yet! I have edited this a lot to make sure that it's better. But I thinks it's good now. Please let me know what you think of these alterations! And thank you for all of the new follows and favourites! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything but my OC's in this story. It all belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. **_

_**Chapter inspired by Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do.**_

* * *

It was July when the last day of school finally arrived in Forks. Chloe was ecstatic with her results. She walked with a happy Angela, a giggling Jessica, Mike and Eric to the dining hall. Jessica skipped over to their usual table, situated in the middle of the room. Angela was busy scanning through the images of all of us on her camera with a longing expression on her face.

"Your 20th birthday is coming up soon Chloe, what are you going to do?" Mike asked her whilst wiggling his eyebrows at everyone. Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"Birthdays mean getting older you know! Anyway I haven't thought about it much. I will probably spend it with my family." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Angela looked up from her camera. "I can't believe this is the last day" Angela sighed dreamily, as if in deep thought.

She turned her gaze towards Chloe who was busy trying not to laugh out loud whilst reading something on her phone. "What's so funny?" Jessica asked her.

"Nothing just something Emmett said." Angela grinned. "Anyway… I don't want this to end, I'll miss it all. You want to go into Law don't you Chloe?"

Chloe grinned happily. "Yes. I don't know where I'm going yet, I haven't decided which University to go to."

A thought suddenly beckoned into Chloe's brain, which suddenly turned her good mood into a sour one. Alice had told her that we were having the leaving party at our house. '_I really don't want to do this. I hate you Alice.' _Chloe got up from her seat and stood up on the table, trying to get everyone's attention. There was too much noise circulating around the dining hall. '_Like I'm going to lose my voice' _She thought.

"Oiiiiii!" Chloe shouted. When all pairs of eyes were focused on her she tried to put some enthusiasm into her voice. "Leaving party at my house! Everyone's invited!" Cheers and applauds emitted around the room. She sighed in relief. '_That went well.'_

Chloe jumped down from the table and took her seat again. Once seated Eric patted her back. "We haven't been to your house in ages. I'm sure it will be great." Chloe smiled genuinely at him. "This was Alice's idea."

Jessica laughed loudly before punching Mike in the side. "Ouch" he grumbled as he rubbed his side. Jessica kissed his cheek in apology. "Anyway it will be fun later. We'll come around 7 ish okay?" Chloe laughed softly. "Okay Jess." '_I'm just worried about Emmett. If he tries anything so help me god...' _

The last bell suddenly rang sooner than anyone had anticipated, and also bringing Chloe out of her rant. There were lots of puffy eyed and smiling faces around as Chloe got into her car after say goodbyes and signing a few books. "I really am going to miss everyone, even if some of them annoyed me" she muttered.

Once Chloe made it home safely Alice squealed in delight before pulling Chloe into a bone crushing hug. "You're home! Did you tell everyone about the party?" Chloe managed to free herself from Alice. "Yes Alice. Most of them will be arriving around 7 ish."

"Oh great" came Caius's voice from the living room. Chloe sighed. "Shut up princess! This isn't your day!" Luckily, Esme and Marcus spared everyone from a nearly heated argument. Marcus pulled her into his loving embrace. "Cara mia how was your day?" She angled her head to look up at him. "It was great! There was also so much good food in the canteen today, not any of their usual crap!"

"Of course there was" Emmett replied from the hallway. "Emmy!" Chloe flung herself at her brother and he caught her before she fell. "See.. Even after all these years you're still a clumsy human." Chloe's eyes watered briefly as Emmett's eyes softened slightly. "Ha I got you!" Emmett snorted before pulling her on to his back. "And you know how to soften me up-like a sponge!" She jumped off of his back and raised her eyes brow at him. "Like a sponge?" She repeated. Emmett didn't get to reply as Edward wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close. "How was your day?" She smiled before spinning and wrapping her arms around him in return. "It was great"

Edward rested his chin on the crown of her head. "That's good" he whispered into her ear. He bent his head so that his frozen lips brushed against her soft cheek, dangerously close to her lips. Aro stiffened slightly, but didn't think about it.

Alice clapped her hands from behind. "Okay it's time we get ready and decorate the house. Jasper you're on food duty." Jasper smiled. "Yes ma'm." Jasper saluted before he flitted from the house.

Rosalie and Jane hauled, not gently led her, but hauled her upstairs.

"She looked frightened" Felix exclaimed. Caius rolled his eyes and pushed him out the way. "It's because they're going to make her dress up and force her to associate with drunk people."

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Caius, I think she likes all of her friends." From the side, Emmett and Felix exchanged grins which went unnoticed by the others.

Upstairs, Alice was wearing a deep purple dress that came just above her knee. For an accessory she wore cat ears which Chloe thought was weird, but it's a party after all. Chloe wore a close-fitting black long-sleeved dress that also came just above her knee with a white collar. Rosalie wore a designer low cut deep red gown. And last but not least Jane wore a royal blue dress with a sweetheart neck line.

The guests were already starting to pile in and the music was blaring...already.

Chloe needed to find out what Jane felt about Felix in order for her plan to work. She manouvered herself so that she fell in step with Jane. "Soo Janeyyy…" Jane smirked at her before turning her attention elsewhere. "Yes Chloeee?" '_Stay calm and carry on' _She thought.

She looped her arm through Janes'. "Have you spoken to Felix recently?" Jane snorted loudly before increasing her pace, dragging Chloe behind her. "What I tell you is strictly between us or I'll kill you." Chloe nodded her consent before Jane carried on. "I can't stop thinking about him. It's like I want to be around him all of the time." Chloe smiled at Jane and pulled her closest friend in for a hug. "I'm happy for you Jane. I will help you in anyway I can." Jane hugged Chloe back. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." As Jane walked off Chloe sighed.

"Damn it I should have got mistletoe." She whispered.

"What do you need mistletoe for?" Came a melodic voice from behind her. Her heart jumped from her chest as she spun around to face Aro. Aro wore black tailored trousers with a neatly designed black shirt, with a red tie. Finally, to top of the look he wore his precious Armani blazer.

"I..umm..well..I..uh..". Chloe couldn't find the words to speak. She held a single finger in front of Aro. She couldn't find the words to speak because one she thought he was beautiful to the point of looking like a god and the two she had to cover up her plan. "Give me a second." '_Plan: get Jane and Felix under mistletoe. But first you need to have the mistletoe.' _Chloe finally looked up at Aro's face. Some of his jet black hair was clipped back and the blue contact lenses he was wearing seemed to make his eyes look like a pale shade of violet. '_My god he's handsome. Haven't you notice yet?' _

"I thought it would be good for decoration." Chloe rocked back and forth on her heels and chewed on her bottom lip, trying to keep him from finding out. "But I forgot to get some." She gestured around the room with her arms. Aro laughed at her. "Decoration..Really? You're up to something." Chloe stood there mocking offence, but it was true. "Okay. I will tell you but don't judge anyone. Just look at Felix." Aro did what she said and looked in Felixs' direction. Chloe took a small breath of air. "Look at the way he looks at Jane. One would be a fool to deny it. He's just scared of admitting his feelings because he doesn't want to lose her."

Aro concentrated on her voice. She was right. But she's also right about the fact that people are scared of sharing their feelings. After all, he himself was in the same position.

Aro broke his concentration and turned to look at Chloe, who was busy wringing her fingers together. Aro stepped forwards and gently gripped both of her hands in one of his. The other caught her chin and forced her to look up at him. Aro took another step closer to her and breathed in her scent. She smelled of roses and honey. Chloe's heart fluttered at the motion. "You're right and I will help you even if it means having a stubborn Felix on our hands." Chloe grinned at him and stepped forwards so that she could hug his middle, their bodies were pulled flushed against one another at the action. Aro immediately wrapped his arms around her holding her to him, savouring the feeling of her in his arms. Chloe mumbled into his chest. "Felix will always be a stubborn fool anyway."

"I heard that!" A voice shouted from the living room. Chloe jumped out of Aro's arms and whipped her head around so fast that she's surprised she's still standing. "It's true Felix!"

From the other side of the room Esme reached up to kiss Carlisle on the cheek. "Look at them Carlisle. Look at the way Aro and Chloe are looking at each other. Do you think there's something between them?" Carlisle's curious gaze swept across the room to take in the sight of Aro and Chloe's smiling faces. "Yes I think fate is with them. I have never seen him look at anyone like that before." Esme sighed worriedly. "But Edward also feels for her. This could be bad Carlisle." Carlisle embraced his wife and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Then we will wait and see what happens. We will protect those who need it."

Chloe caught sight of Jake and the pack. She excused herself from Aro apologetically and ran towards Jakes awaiting arms. "Jake! You're actually wearing a shirt." Embry and Quil smirked at Jake. "Yes we had a hard time trying to get him into one." Jake wined at them. "That is not true." Chloe grinned at them. "Go and enjoy yourselves guys, the food buffet is over there." Jake rubbed his hands together. "Great I'm starving." She rolled her eyes at them. "You guys are always hungry."

After the pack left to raid Jaspers' neatly set out buffet table, Marissa made her way up to Chloe. Chloe stared curiously at her. "Hi Marissa." Marissa smiled briefly before she looked around the room nervously. "Hi. I need to warn you. Stay away from Lewis." '_Here we go again.'_ Chloe thought. "What are you talking about I have no interest in him I have already told you this." Marissa sighed as she spotted Lewis making his way over to them. "For your sakes listen to what I have just said. I know you have no interest in him. But he-" Marissa didn't finish as she hurriedly began to walk away as Lewis started to make his way over to her.

Lewis made his way over to Chloe. "Hey Chloe." She turned around faking surprise. "Oh hey I'm glad you could make it." Beyonce and Shakira's Beautiful Liar song just came on. Everyone piled on to the dance floor. Lewis held his hand out expectantly to Chloe. "Would you like to dance?" '_Oh my god listen to Marissa Chloe.' _But Chloe was out of excuses to say no. She was scared to say the least.

She agreed with him with a nod of her head as he led her to the dance floor.

It was too late to get away now. Lewis had already wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His right hand clasped her left. He spun her out until she came back, hitting his chest... hard. He supported her and dipped her before pulling her back up.

Edward watched them with a jealous expression on his face. As the song ended Lewis felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find Edward standing there.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Lewis smiled a little. "Sure." Edward quickly replaced Lewis as the new song started to play. Chloes head was tucked on his shoulder. His head rested against hers. As the song started to end he bent his head suddenly having more courage. '_Now or never' _he thought. Chloe held her breath, scared to move. Edwards lips had captured hers, but what surprised her was that she was kissing him back, even if it was only for a brief moment. Whistles were sent their way. Edward slowly pulled away to stare into her eyes. '_Was I supposed to feel anything' _she thought.

Edward smiled at her. "I have always wanted to do that. I only just found the courage to do it." Chloe smiled back, even though it didn't reach her eyes. "Give me time" she whispered.

She excused herself from Edward suddenly feeling sick and ran upstairs. From where Aro and Marcus stood they watched as Chloe sprinted upstairs. Aro clenched his fists at Edward. Marcus put his hand on his brother's shoulder in comfort. "Go after her, I know you want to. She will need someone to talk to." Aro nodded before following the direction Chloe had ran off to.

Once in her room, Chloe opened up her bedroom window with haste and was just about to climb out when a voice stopped her. "Where are you going?" She turned her head very slowly; but she didn't move from her position on the window ledge. She turned to face Aro with a small smile. "This party has been fun but I really need to go." Aro chuckled before moving to stand in behind her. "And you had to climb out of the window and not simply go out of the front door like everybody else?" he questioned.

Chloes' smile faltered. "Alice would have stopped me from leaving and it's good to take risks in life." And with that she climbed out of the window and jumped when she was near the ground. Rolling over she quickly got up and was about to run when Aro gracefully leapt from the window and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He stood with a single arched eyebrow raised, his hair came loose from it's restraint, flowing down his defined shoulders. "I'll be damned if I let you go alone."

Chloe laughed at his protectiveness. "Fine you can come with me." Aro picked her up and spun her so that she landed on his back. "Where were you going to go anyway?" Aro questioned her inquisitively. Chloe smiled. "Ahh. I was going to climb a tree." Aro rolled his eyes at her. "You and your climbing habits." She wrapped her arms around his neck, positioning her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled good. She was just lucky that he couldn't read her mind.

Aro sped into the forest and miles away from Forks. He scampered up one of the highest trees that he could find and scurried up and across to one of the highest branches. He helped Chloe down on to a branch and positioned her in front of him, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her. Chloes breath caught in her throat when she saw how many stars there were. Even when she was young, she had always held a deep and burning love for the stars. They were her light when she was in darkness. And they were her friends when she was scared and alone.

"Wow" She breathed. She sat down and Aro followed suit. He sat down behind her with his back against the tree trunk, pulling her into his lap. "I bet you couldn't climb this tree." Aro grinned against her shoulder. Chloe punched him in the arm even though it would cause her more damage than him. "Show off" she muttered. Aro grinned before wrapping his arm around her waist, the other playing with her light brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Chloe sighed contently.

"Tell me about your life" she whispered gently. Her question caught him off guard and he stopped playing with her hair for a moment. "What do you want to know?" He resumed playing with her hair.

"From when you were human, your family and what you have seen. I have never asked you before. Do you remember?" Aro took an unnecessary breath of air, thinking of where to start.

"I was born around 1300 BC in Ancient Greece. My father was the chief architect who built and oversaw many things for the rich. My mother took care of things at home. Like all women did in those days. I followed in my father's footsteps. He was one of the best architects known in Greece. I don't remember much, but I know that I loved them dearly. Didyme is my only sister-you know that." Chloe continued to nod for him to continue. She was interested in life in the ancient times and his personal experiences.

"I was 26 when I was turned into a vampire. I remember walking home from my father's office and being thrown to the ground." Chloe squeezed his hand gently and he returned it.

"I don't know what happened next but it was as if my body was burning all over, again and again. I was confused and I pleaded for it to stop. All I could think of was wanting to die. The pain was unbearable." Aro pulled her closer to his chest and gently picked up one of her hands and placed it over his dead heart.

"My heart raced as if it was fighting the burning sensation; but it suddenly stopped altogether. I finally thought I was dead. I didn't return home again after that. My first was uncontrollable and I feared that I would kill my parents and Didyme. So I stayed away. I believed that I was a monster. However as the years went by I became more tolerant around people and I still kept watch over Didyme. I saw that she wasn't happy as she was being married against her will. So I offered her immortality. She always knew I was nearby and she agreed. We later met Caius and Athenodora and Marcus. I remember Didyme and Marcus being head over heels for each other. I was happy for them and we formed the Volturi to ensure that we stayed hidden."

Chloe was in deep thought, processing what Aro had told her. "What colour were your eyes?"

Aro cupped her face and peered into her eyes that caught the moons' reflection. "They were blue, like yours." he finally answered.

"Do you miss your old life?" The corners of Aro's lips turned upwards, forming a small smile. "Not as much. It was such a long time ago that I don't remember much. But I like my life now and I want to live it to it's fullest as humans tend to say."

The twinkling stars circling above them stole her gaze away from Aro's. "You know I always wished time travel was real so that I could see it all for myself and see the world as it was before pollution and everything ruined the world. Even if it was only for a while. But at least I have an ancient book with me to tell me what he has seen" she grinned at him. Aro laughed at her. "Are you calling me old cara mia? That is a dangerous assumption to make." Chloe had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

"Of course not Aro I was just merely stating-"

Aro placed his index finger over her lips. "Chloe don't finish that sentence." She bowed her head in mock respect. "Okay okay."

Aro stood up pulling her to him. "I think we should get back. It's cold and I don't want you to die."

"Why?" Chloe questioned. "No one will miss us." Aro chuckled at her and wrapped his blazer around her shoulders. He lifted her onto his back. "I know" he teased. "But we will grace them with our presence anyway."

Chloe took one last look at the clear sky before gripping onto Aro for dear life as he sped through the forest. Both of them felt the wind whipping behind them as they raced to live their lives to the fullest.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of the Aro/Chloe scene. Don't forget to review! xD**_


	10. An Unexpected Encounter

_**Important Author's Note: **_

_**Hi everyone, welcome back! I hope you have all had a good week and I'm sorry about the wait. I just wanted to say that I had only 3 reviews from chapter 9 and over 450 views for chapter 9. Please respond because I really need to know what direction this story is heading to. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm really grateful for your feedback and it fueled me to write another chapter.**_

_**I admit crying when writing this chapter. I couldn't contain myself and I will especially need your support and feedback for this chapter. This chapter is rated M for language and violence. So if you don't like violence skip ahead and I will make a summary at the end. **_

* * *

Chloe felt like her phone was going off non-stop. All she wanted to do was smash the bloody thing to pieces. A sound alerted to a new message. '_Oh my god.' _

She picked up her phone and held her breath. Damn it! It's from Lewis...Again.

'Are you free this week? Please answer me!' '_No way in hell...' _

She slammed her phone down with so much force that she's surprised it didn't crack. Edward came over to her and sat down next to her cocooned form. He pulled her on to his lap and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Is it him again?" All Edward wanted to do was tear that boy apart for making Chloe feel this way.

She tucked her head into the crook of Edwards' neck, breathing in his comfortable scent. "He won't leave me alone and it's starting to scare me.." she trailed off. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

After thousands of years of being ruthless Caius couldn't have that. Even though he disliked Edward immensely he knelt down in front of them. The sight of Chloe in tears made his dead heart jolt with emotion that he had kept hidden away from everyone. He couldn't have his wing man cry without getting upset and agitated himself. Caius gently stroked her cheek and captured her chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head to face his concerned gaze. "Cara mia I can always have the pleasure of tearing this boy to pieces if he's making you feel insecure." Chloe laughed bitterly.

"It's not that. It's what Marissa said. I think she was trying to tell me something before that prick interrupted us."

Edward had never felt so angry and protective over her as he did now. No one would take his mate and the women he loved away from him. He pulled her closer and gently placed his lips over her warm ones. From the other sofa Aro stared in shock as he tensed. He knew that Edward was trying to annoy him. He also knew that Edward had an interest in her. But to see them intimately cracked his already dead heart. Aro stood swiftly, alerting everyone's focus towards him. He turned to face his brothers. "I'm going hunting" he muttered quietly. As soon as he flitted from the house Caius arose from his position on the floor to sit next to Marcus.

"What's wrong with Aro? It's so unenthusiastically him." Marcus' expression was impassive. He knew what was wrong with his brother. "May be he's bored Caius?" Caius snorted. "After 3000 years of coping with his childlike behaviour I think not brother."

From the hallway Jasper was observing the whole scene. He felt Aro's pain for a brief moment. This was so unlike the Volturi leader, to be distant. Jasper silently made his way to Carlisle's study and knocked twice. "Come in" came an answer from inside. Jasper opened the door to his study and stepped inside, swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Jasper" Carlisle greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Chloe and Edward." Carlisle raised a perfect brow in response. "What about them? Is something wrong?"

Jasper took another step forwards. "No I don't think so. Atleast I hope not. But I think Chloe has become more accepting of Edward. For example she lets him hold her and get closer to her. She has never allowed that before."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "Carry on."

Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly in his southern accent. "Anyway even if Edward is her mate the light never reaches her eyes. Something is troubling her. Do you think they are mates like we all believed?"

Carlisle calmly approached his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If Chloe isn't happy about something I'm sure she will talk one of us. She makes Edward happy and I believe they share a bond; it's hard to tell. I know you worry for her Jasper it's understandable."

Jasper swallowed thickly and a faint smile curved his lips. "It's just that when Edward kissed Chloe, Aro left moments later. His emotions were wild. It was kind of heartbreaking."

Carlisle nodded understandingly. "We'll just have to give everyone time and see how things play out. I know that Aro can be ruthless, but he will do anything for the people he cares about. I know this is hard to comprehend."

Jasper nodded in recognition. "Thank you for your advice and reasoning Carlisle. This has been helpful."

"You're very welcome." Carlisle nodded politely.

Chloe sighed, clearly troubled. She shed her blanket from her body and untangled herself from Edward's body.

"I'm going to go to the shop. I won't be long." Esme frowned in objection.

"I don't like the idea of you going out alone Chloe at this time of night. Take someone with you."

Chloe looked distressed. She kissed Esme on the cheek. "It's okay. I just want to be alone right now." Esme wouldn't give up. A mother would always protect their young. "Please it-"

"It's okay mum." In the next moment Carlisle appeared in the living room. "Please be careful." Chloe smiled kindly. "Okay."

She made her way down the driveway, walking past her car. She felt like walking and she needed to clear her mind. It was dark to say the least as she walked along the road; but she didn't pay any attention to it. '_Why can't my life just be peaceful for once? What is wrong with me?' she internally screamed._

Chloe had been walking for 20 minutes and already the temperature was beginning to bite at her flesh through her thin jacket. She was close to town but she still had a bit to go. '_It's quiet, too quiet' she thought. _

She had two options:

1) Go through the creepy alleyway

2) Go the long way around the forest.

"I should have brought the car. You're an idiot" she muttered. '_Just go through the alleyway cautiously.' _

She decided to go through the alleyway even though her instincts told her to turn around. It was moments like this where if this were a movie she would be hiding under a blanket. Chloe held her breath as she passed through the alleyway and into another area near a park. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she was prepared to run.

As she rounded a corner she came across two men, no older than 21 laughing. They turned to regard her as if she were fresh meat. They smiled menacingly at her. '_SHIT!' _

"Well well well. What do we have here? Chloe spun around and saw that there was another figure 15 metres behind her, with his hood up. The men started to advance and corner her as she was backing up. The man with his hood up began to pull it down, revealing all to familiar brown eyes which pierced straight through her deep blue ones.

"Lewis?" she questioned. "Can you tell your possy gang to back off?" The other two men laughed from behind her. "A funny one isn't she Lew? I think I might enjoy this one." Lewis laughed predatorily which made Chloe's skin crawl and shiver. "I have waited months to seduce this one. I will have her first."

Chloe snorted which surprised her. She should be running in a situation like this, not internally mocking them. "Well it was a failed and useless attempt."

Lewis began to circle her. "Is that so? I turned Marissa into a timid little girl after I was through with her."

Chloe's whole body coiled in anger. "What the hell did you do to her" Lewis 'buddies' laughed and murmured to themselves. _'So Marissa was really trying to warn me! If I live I owe her my life.'_

Lewis smirked. "Well a man has needs and she was a beauty. And now my need is you."

"You're no man. You're a pathetic little weasel who needs to be thrown off a cliff!" She spat with as much anger she could muster. She waited for him to get close enough to her. "You're just a disgusting little bastard. So you think raping women is funny?" Chloe raised her fist, making sure it collided with his pathetic excuse of a nose. Blood poured from his nose as she started to run.

Lewis grunted in pain. "Grab her!" The other two men grabbed her upper arms and torso, holding her squirming body in place. One of them started to stroke her cheek, almost like a lover. This made her want to vomit instantly. "You fucking ugly assholes! Rot in hell" she spat venomously. Lewis grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Well… I'm not the one in a sticky situation. Tut..tut.." The men started to run her hair through their fingers. "Get off of me!"

They laughed clearly amused. This made her sick to her stomach. "You're a feisty one. I guess you would like it hard." One of the men picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Lets go somewhere more quiet."

Lewis craned his neck towards the forest. "Lets take her there." Tears streamed down her face as she kicked, bit and screamed with all her might. She clawed desperately at the man carrying her like she was no more than filth. She wanted her family.

He threw her to the ground and she pitifully got up on to her feet and began to back quickly away from them. Chloe couldn't run. Her ankle was too painful to stand on.

"Where do you think you're going darlin'?" Lewis exclaimed. He turned around to regard his comrades. "I'll have her first and you guys can do whatever you want with her."

She tried in vain to stay strong just like her parents had when they saved her life in exchange for theirs. It haunted her nearly everyday and she wouldn't let them die for nothing. "Lewis please stop and think about what you're doing!"

Lewis started to stroke her cheek and he ran his fingers along her neck and through her hair. "Don't worry." He crashed his disdainful lips on to hers, which made her insides clench. Her anger was roaring and she kneed him...hard... in the stomach just like Emmett had shown her. Anger shone through his eyes as he backhanded her, sending her to the ground with force. Blood started to pour from her right temple and her mouth from the impact. Lewis motioned to the other men to hold her down. They bound her hands together with rope as she was putting up a fight.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She started to bite them as they started to crawl on her. One of the men slapped her which made her go in and out of consciousness.

Growling could be heard from the tree line. "She said let her go." Aro emerged from the trees, rage evident in his burning blood red eyes.

One of the men laughed at him. "Go and find someone else. We've claimed this one." He took out his pocket knife from his inner pocket as he bolted towards Aro, attempting to strike him.

He didn't know that his attempt was fruitless. Aro backhanded him, sending him flying into the nearest tree with a sickening crack. Chloe stared at the scene in horror.

Aro advanced on him and read his thoughts. He sunk his teeth into his neck, anger consuming him. He dropped his lifeless body to the ground. The other man descended on Aro as Lewis picked Chloe's almost unconscious body and threw her over his shoulder. "You think you're so tough you bastard?" Aro smiled almost pitifully at the approaching man and wasted no time in draining him dry. "Tougher than you" he whispered.

He followed Chloe's scent which led him to the cliff face. Lewis was right on the edge with Chloe in front of him. Aro emerged from the trees taking in the sight of Chloe caked in her own blood. Anger welled up in him as Lewis glared at Aro. "Stop or I'll throw her off the cliff."

Chloe head butted him making Lewis throw her to the ground in frustration. He cradled his bruised head.

"You've asked for a death wish boy." Aro eyes him briefly before he flitted to his side and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He sunk his teeth deep into his flesh but he didn't consume his dirty blood. He screamed but it only lasted seconds before he grew limp.

Chloe opened her eyes in terror and anger. She used what remaining strength she had to sit up. When he was finished he threw Lewis' body to the ground like he was filth. Aro knelt down next to Chloe and cradled her in his lap, the scent of her blood filling his nostrils. He gently untied the rope from her hands and threw it over the cliff as far as he could. He focused all of his attention on her. "Chloe I-"

She stared at Aro in anger. "Get off of me." She pushed herself away from him and attempted to stand. "You didn't have to show that in front of me." she spat. Dizziness and the smell of blood consumed her, making her fall to the ground. Aro caught her before she hit the ground of the forest.

Tears fell from her eyes as she regarded the blood caked to her skin. She trembled with fear and foolishness. Aro cradled her in his arms, whispering sweet words in Italian to soothe her. Chloe was too exhausted to understand what he was saying. But she felt safe nonetheless.

Aro's throat went dry when a thought conjured his thoughts. "Did they-"

"No" Chloe cut him off. "They almost did which is why I feel disgusting." Sobs escaped from her lips as she cried into Aro's chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. He wiped some of the blood away from her temple. He had never felt so much rage in his lifetime. The person most precious to him was almost killed and it frightened him to no end. He blamed himself for letting this happen.

"Cara mia I'm so sorry. If I was faster-"

"No! Don't you dare blame yourself. This wasn't your fault."

Aro kissed her cheek and brow, holding her close to his heart. He may be ruthless but he has never felt so much fear in his life.

"I need to get you to Carlisle, you're bleeding a lot. I'll be damned if I lose you! When I saw those men over you I had never been so afraid." Chloe smiled and reached up to stroke his face. He leaned in to her touch, covering her hand with his. He turned her palm upside down to kiss her wrist.

The truth is that he loved her and he was too afraid to admit it. He didn't want to lose her friendship as well. He had to protect her, even if it cost him his own life.

Aro raced Chloe back home as fast as he could and burst through the Cullen's front door.

"Carlisle!" Aro almost shouted. All the Cullen's and Volturi members were in front of them in less than a second, taking in the sight of an unconscious Chloe. Carlisle stroked her hair from her face. "What happened?" he questioned.

Aro trembled slightly. "I..she...she." he swallowed thickly. A sob escaped from Esme as fear raked through everyone's core.

Carlisle attempted to take her out of Aro's arms, but he growled at him warningly. "Aro, my friend, I need to examine her to make sure that there's internal damage."

With agreement Aro nodded slowly although a part of him protested leaving her. He carefully placed her into Carlisle's awaiting arms. Carlisle carried her to his study as everyone else remained in the living room unmoving.

Caius glanced over at Aro's trembling hands. "My god Aro what happened?"

Aro's eyes glazed over slightly with the tears that would never fall. Everyone stared in shock at him. They had never seen or experienced this side of him before.

"I...I was hunting and I heard shouts and smelt blood-her blood. Three men were hunched over her." Anger surged through everyone's body. "That Lewis boy was one of them." Gasps rang around the room as Marcus clasped his hands in Aro's to offer comfort. "I killed them all. Their thoughts were vile. She was covered in blood, barely moving." He bowed his head slightly.

Rosalie tightly gripped Emmett's hands in her own. Carlisle emerged a moment later. Jasper had managed to calm Aro down, which he was thankful for. Alice slowly approached Carlisle. "Will she be okay?"

Carlisle offered a gently smile. "She will be fine. I cleaned her wound from the gash on her temple. Thankfully no bones have been broken and she isn't suffering from concussion. She's just extremely exhausted."

Everyone sighed in relief. Edward snarled angrily at Aro. "This is your fault. My mate was almost killed-"

Aro growled menacingly and in a flash Edward was pinned against the wall. "You're asking for a death wish Cullen. You're not the only one in this room that cares for her." Aro gripped him tighter as Caius growled angrily at Edward whilst Jasper was trying to pry Aro off of Edward without getting injured in return.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudly. "Stop it all of you. Can't we all talk to each other like we used to?"

Edward growled at Aro again. "Why do you care? You're a power hungry bastard." In a split second Jane had Edward withering on the ground. No one disrespected her masters and got away with it. Aro waved his hand in order for her to stop. "Jane that's enough." Felix laid a comforting hand on her shoulder "Yes master." Carlisle and Esme stared at Aro. They didn't dare intervene.

Aro approached him slowly. His whole aura was powerful and god like. "I may have been power hungry but I'm fair. I treat everyone the same and I value friendship which is more than I can say for you. Don't think you can threaten us."

Marcus and Caius came to stand beside their brother. "Our little star is strong. We will keep her safe."

_**Summary: **_

_**Chloe keeps getting unwanted messages from Lewis. She gets fed up and leaves the house without realising the danger that lies ahead of her. She comes across three men, one of them being Lewis. They attempt to do stuff to her but Aro arrives just in time, killing them all. He confessed his love mentally , although not to her personally. He blames himself but Chloe would have none of it. He takes her back to the house where he's questioned and Carlisle treats her. Aro and Edward have a big disagreement which leaves Edward just alive. **_

_**I'm sorry if some of you found this chapter upsetting. Feel free to PM me anytime with your feelings. I will reply as best as I can. Please please review this chapter! I really want your feedback and your continued support. **_

_**On a happier note what did you think of Aro's personality? I will try and update soon! Have a nice week :) **_

_**-LostarielTuigalen. xD**_


	11. Understanding

_**Hi everyone! First of all I want to apologise for updating this late. My GCSE's are literally around the corner, so I thought I would update before I'm busy for the whole of May and some of June. I will try my best and write whenever I can. **_

_**Also I would Like to say thank you to all of the reviews I had. I've responded to all of them in PM. **_

_**Shae, I totally agree with you :))) **_

_**Also welcome to the new followers! **_

_**This chapter is shorter than the others but I hope you all like it.**_

Chloe stared morosely at the ceiling above her, unable to move, unable to speak. Not that she wanted to anyway. She hadn't come out of her room for two whole days. When she woke up Carlisle had just treated her. Esme tried hard to coax her out occasionally; nothing worked. It was as if she had no regard for no one or even her own life at that moment. She had tried to get over the barbaric incident that had occurred unexpectedly. But she wasn't able to stop thinking about it. It was a disease that kept coming back ruthlessly with such vivid images that scared her immensely. She wasn't just feeling sad and angry for herself, but she was also extremely angry and worried about the other girls that were shamelessly and mercifully caught in 'his' web. Moreover, Chloe even felt pity for Marissa. All they ever did was argue relentlessly and call each other bad names which was kind of pointless. Despite her being annoying, Chloe also contributed her fair share to their continuous heated arguments.

Chloe rolled over and sighed to herself in despair just as a knock came from the direction of her bedroom door. Instead of turning them away she shocked herself and gave up in herself bitterness by softly inviting them in. It wasn't a surprise when Esme quietly walked into her room and poised herself on the edge of her bed. Chloe sat up slowly and smiled gently-even though it was a hardly noticeable smile, it was a smile nonetheless which Esme silently praised.

"How are you feeling?" Esme started to brush away the long strands of hair from her face.

"I'm feeling better now." Chloe leaned into her rhythmic ministrations that always rendered her useless when someone played with her hair. "Everyone is worried for you. They haven't spoken to you in days." Chloe looked away in guilt and what looked like shame. She turned away her family when she most needed them. This was unlike her. If she needed help she would always tell them, even if it was extremely embarrassing.

"I know. I feel selfish for not telling you how I was feeling." Esme nodded in understanding. "You shouldn't blame yourself. You couldn't stop what happened. At least your confiding in me now. We all care for you. Don't ever feel like you cannot tell us something that is troubling you."

"I know, I'm sorry mum." Chloe slowly raised herself off of her bed and steadied herself at the sudden rush of dizziness that assaulted her senses like wild fire. "I want to go and talk to everyone. I've missed them-even Emmett". she grinned.

Esme laughed, her voice carrying a soothing extract that seemed to caress Chloe in a blanket. "Emmett has sincerely missed his little sister. Come, I'll walk down with you." Chloe nodded her head in agreement and they both descended the stairs together.

The entire room went silent when Chloe had emerged into the living room. They all took in the sight of her, some of them believing if the sight was real. Chloe felt like running away back to her room with all the sudden attention she was receiving. Understanding her sudden change in demeanour, Esme nurtured her wrist in a caring manner. She slowly made her way further into the room, her eyes searching for that one person.

Her eyes finally landed on Emmett and she smiled, imagining the time they would have to make up. "Is there anything good on TV? Oh My God did I miss Plebs?" Chloe immediately went into a panic and stared between the TV and Emmett, offended and horrified simultaneously.

Emmett laughed at how ridiculous she looked. "Don't worry sis I recorded it for you." Chloe sighed in relief and sank into her chair. "Thank God for that" she muttered.

Caius cleared his throat, making sure his voice got everyone's attention. "What is Pleeebs?' Chloe and Emmett both choked in their laughter. After a minute of laughter Chloe squared her eyes at him seriously, thinking that he was taking the mick out of her favourite film series.

"First of all it's pronounced Plebs. And it's set in Ancient Rome where there are two guys and their slave who do stuff…"

"Absolutely fascinating" Caius muttered.

Chloe's eyes narrowed in what looked like all hell was about to break loose. Everyone watched in anticipation to see if Chloe would give in. "Of course it is Cai-Cai you idiot. Jesus you have no respect for good literature do you?" Everyone's attention focused on Caius, waiting for a reply.

"You call that good literature?" Caius was thinking that he was either really brave or really stupid for insulting her programmes. "At least the real you is back, I've missed you which is a huge surprise."

Chloe smiled sweetly. "Well I haven't missed you. Sooo…"

"Whatever" Caius muttered loudly.

Esme's eyes met Carlisle's and they both shared a genuine smile. Their daughter was finally talking to them. It felt like a miracle after what had happened a couple of days ago. They would always want her to be happy.

Likewise, Aro and Marcus smiled at the sight of Chloe and Caius bickering-as usual. It's normally annoying but in this current situation it's a relief. Aro felt himself swell with emotion that had been locked away since Chloe was attacked violently and almost left to die on the forest floor.

He vowed to himself that he would never let her get hurt again. He would be her protector, her saviour and someone to rely on with trust. He just hoped that maybe someday she would return the feelings that he felt for her.

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know that it wasn't much but It still means something to me. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far. I'm really grateful and interested in what you have to say. Thank you for all being patient with me. See you soon. :) **_

_**-LostarielTuigalen**_


	12. I Need You

_**Author's Note : **_

_**I'm finally back with another chapter! Thank you to all of my lovely readers, I love you guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had a writer's block for a while due to school. I had so many ideas that I didn't know how to get it all down. Anyway thank you so much for all of your continued support! **_

_**I want to say thank you to reviewer Meg Shae who gave me the kick up the ass that I needed. If it wasn't for your review I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter. So thank you so much! And I'm glad that you love this story even though it's not a master piece. :) **_

_**Also thank you to DisneyPotterPython for your help. I know we had a long conversation about this before, but thank you, it really helped me. **_

_**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, no matter how much I want Aro and his hair. *grins***_

_**Anyway here's the next chapter -enjoy! **_

* * *

Marcus stared in apprehension at his brother from his position in the house. His perceptive eyes found the shaken silhouette of Aro, whose bloodied eyes gazed morosely towards the canopy of the forest. Marcus had watched him for hours now, he had not moved, nor had he hunted for that matter. He was becoming increasingly worried. Both Aro and Chloe had not been the same for days since that boy who called himself a man tried to attack her. Aro had been drowning himself with guilt, and although Chloe made an effort for the sake of her family; she rarely left her room. Carlisle and Esme never stopped trying. It was so surprising at how loving and gentle the whole family were towards each other and to other people around them. Just like his Didyme.

By now, the sun had already sunk far beneath the horizon. Dawn would not be here any time soon. Darkness covered the skies as far as the eye could see, including my brother. Everyone had already left to hunt, which means that he can be alone with Chloe. That's if I can even get him to move.

I have never known Aro to love someone as much as he does Chloe, especially more than power. Aro was like the virgin of the Volturi. He has never slept with a human and has never been with anyone for over two thousand years.

'_This has to stop now' _he thought. Marcus slowly made his way through the long grass that softly swayed against the winds' gentle caress, as if it had fingertips of it's own. Marcus moved closer to Aro, deliberately making his footsteps crunch beneath his shoes with every step. However, Aro still did not move, or turn around to regard him in any sort of way. In all Marcus' years of this life, he had never thought he would ever see Aro like this, sat crossed legged in the middle of a field. Aro was never this quiet. And although it was extremely irritating and beyond childish, it was Aro and I missed him greatly.

'Aro….' Marcus breathed. But the sight of Aros' sullen expression made Marcus even more determined to help him.

'Aro, look at me' Marcus exclaimed. Aro still did not look up. Marcus tried again but more forceful. 'Aro I said look at me!'. As if luck would have it, Aro slowly tilted his head to the side to study Marcus with pained eyes. That ever childish grin present on Aro's face seemed to have diminished and disappeared completely from sight. In it's place was a hardened expression.

'I heard you the first time Marcus' Aro whispered so softly that not even a human would hear it. But of course, Marcus did.

'You shouldn't let yourself be consumed with anger and guilt. Nobody blames you and it wasn't your fault. I urge you to understand this Aro, not just for you, but for everyone else'. Aro was silent, Marcus didn't think he would even reply. Sure enough, Aro raised his sullen eyes to meet those of Marcus'.

'You don't understand Marcus. I murdered those spineless humans in front of her! At the time I was solely focused on ripping them to pieces, shredding them into nothing. Consumed by my rage, I didn't attend to her well being. Don't you see brother, I looked into her eyes and there was anger, hurt and horror! She thinks I'm a monster. I am a monster' he whispered the last part bitterly.

Marcus unnecessarily took a breathe of air. 'Of course she would be horrified! She was almost raped and left to die! She has never seen you kill before, although you have killed many in your lifetime. If anything she is grateful for you help and she loves you….'

'Not in the way that I hoped' Aro cut in forcefully. He stood up from his sunken position on the grass, which a human would find extremely uncomfortable after many hours in the same position.

Marcus sighed heavily. 'You do not know that Aro and you haven't even spoken to her! How do you expect she feels. There's only one way to find out if she's angry with you'. Aro looked at him wearily.

'Go and talk to her. Everyone has gone hunting. They won't be back for a while and I'm just about to go as well.'

Aro cocked his head to the side stubbornly. 'If that's true brother where is dear Edward? Shouldn't he be comforting her?' he spat sarcastically. 'After all, he did kiss her in front of everyone!' Aro's anger was starting to build up at the thought of him touching her. Marcus stepped closer to him and put his hand firmly on his shoulder. Aro looked down towards it and back towards Marcus' slightly amused and smiling face.

'You're just jealous you old fool. Go and talk to her Aro. She most likely does not feel the same way towards him'. And with that Marcus flitted off towards the darkened forest, leaving Aro alone to gather his thoughts.

He remained there for a few more moments before he made his way back to the Cullen's house. In all honesty he didn't know what to expect. '_If only I had a heart…, but I don't have one' _he thought sadly. That one word unnerved him. 'If' only this, and what 'if'… He didn't dwell on this thought for long. He had to concentrate.

The moment Aro made it to the house he paced in the living room for what seemed like hours. '_stop being a coward' _he thought determinedly.

Aro's keen ears quickly picked up the sound of soft footsteps moving towards the living room, where he was currently trying not to make a hole in the floor. He immediately relinquished his movements and turned towards the distraction. His gaze locked on to the aqua blue eyes that only belonged to Chloe. She stood there, frozen to the spot as if gravity stopped her from moving. Aro tried to say something, anything. But he found his throat dry and beaten.

They stayed like that for minutes, maybe more; both equally staring at the other. Chloe finally swallowed nervously and cocked her head to the side, in order to avoid looking into his eyes. 'I didn't think anyone was here' she murmured so softly that even he didn't think he would hear it. Aro's gaze drifted towards her open white dressing gown; which exposed the white vest top and light blue sleeping shorts she wore underneath. Her light brown hair flowing over her shoulders. His eyes continued to travel upwards until they reached her face. '_beautiful' _he thought.

He shook his head slightly before answering. 'I was outside, I just came back. Why aren't you sleeping?' He raised one of his perfect black eyebrows at her.

Chloe smiled in response. 'I couldn't sleep' she teased. Without any warning she launched herself at Aro and squeezed the life out of him. Aro was initially shocked to say the least, but he quickly recovered and picked her up and spun her around, refusing to let her go. She squealed in delight as he spun her around. Their laughter seemed to dance together as they echoed around the open room. '_His laugh is so funny' _she thought.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to get even closer to him and wound her arms around his neck. Aro barely had time to contain the groan of pleasure that was caused by the feeling of her warm, soft body pressed tightly against his. It was as if she belonged there. Her head was buried deep into the crook of his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of musk and spice. She bit his ear like she had always done since she was a child. Aro purred in response. Her voice came out muffled and her head refused to move from his neck. 'Where have you been Aro Volturi? I could kill you if I had the strength you absolute twat!'

Aro smiled at her familiar charms and fanatics. He walked them both backwards towards the sofa. Aro's back hit the couch as Chloe's body laid sprawled on top of his. Aro replied honestly, although he didn't know how she would take it. 'Getting over my guilt...' Chloe suddenly raised her eyes towards his face so that their faces were only inches apart. Aro held his hand up in silence before Chloe could cut in. _'He always has to raise his hand in silence' _she thought, trying so hard not to have a laughing fit.

'Do not worry about me. Marcus gave me the kick up the ass that I needed.' Chloe gazed into his eyes thoughtfully. 'You haven't fed Aro, it's not good for you'. Chloe continued to gaze into his almost pitch black eyes, her hand coming out to caress the side of his pale, marble face. Aro's face softened at her. His hand also raised to cup the side of her cheek, then slowly moved towards her hair. 'I will be fine cara mia'.

Chloe raked one of her hands through his jet black hair, the soft strands easily slipping in between her fingers. Her other hand lay flat on his chest as she lay on top of him.

'I envy you' she murmured. At Aro's surprised gaze she smiled. 'Of your hair, it's so soft.' Aro laughed at her. 'You come out with anything that comes to mind. Atleast I don't have to read your mind to know what you're thinking'. Aro closed his eyes at her ministrations as she tugged and caressed his hair. A low grumble rumbled through his chest as a purr sounded from his soft looking lips. Chloe laughed at him before pausing her caresses. Aro growled out in response to her sudden stop and the loss of her warm hand. 'DON'T. YOU. DARE. STOP. THAT' he forced out. She grinned mischieviously at his frustrated facial expression.

'Were you just purring?' she teased.

Aro smiled in response. 'I believe I was'.

She smiled at him before resuming her previous attentions on his hair. 'It sounds nice, you should do it more often' she joked.

Aro's glazed eyes opened suddenly. 'If Caius ever finds out about what happened, he would tease me for life'.

Aro suddenly pulled her even closer to him and rolled over on his side, pulling her body with him. He missed her familiar scent of roses and the outdoors. She was sandwiched in between him and the sofa's back. Her limbs intertwined with his as he pulled her flush against him. She felt herself getting hotter and she felt a strange sensation stirring in the pit of her belly. One of her legs was hooked over his waist as she gripped his muscular shoulder. His hand lay gently on her hip. She never realised just how beautiful he was. If he ever heard what she had just thought she wouldn't know what to do. They stared in to each other's eyes before Aro dipped his head to kiss her cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. She nuzzled her face against him before she tried to stifled a yawn, but Aro noticed it.

'Sleep il mio piccolo stella' he murmured into her hair.

Chloe adjusted her position to lay her head on his broad chest. Her movements causing her body to rub sensuously against his groin so perfectly, he thought he would come there and then. He wished he could make her his. She already had more power over him than anyone else in this world and the next.

'_Gods' _he thought. He could feel himself harden slightly. He had to stop himself from moving his pelvis back against hers in response. '_I need a cold shower'._

Aro's strong biceps cradled her now sleeping form against him as he gently got off the sofa with her tucked safely in his arms. Aro carried her up the stairs and even more stairs towards her bedroom on the third floor. He gently removed her dressing gown, being careful as to not wake her by accidently touching her with his cold hands. He draped her dressing gown over a nearby chair. He then pulled back the covers before lowering her onto the bed and cocooning her with her duvet. Aro stared at her with curious eyes, wishing to stay with her before kissing her forehead.

'Ti amo Chloe' he whispered softly. He removed his hand from hers and reluctantly removed himself from her warm body before moving towards the door.

With one last longing look he left her room silently, not forgetting about her forgiving nature. '_Carlisle' _he thought before smiling.

'_If only I could give her what she wanted, what she deserved'._ '_But over my dead, ancient, cold body I will not give up' _he thought before departing to the room he was staying in.

* * *

_**There we have it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think or what you would like to happen! I will update soon. Have a great summer. :) **_

_**-LostarielTuigalen**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a great summer. Thank you to everyone that has showed interest in this story, I am very grateful. :) **_

_**I also re edited and posted chapter one if you want to go back and quickly check that out. There have been a few changes.**_

_**Thank you to DisneyPotterPython: As always your feedback makes me squeal with delight. I'm so happy that you like the way I write. I wasn't sure at first if I even liked my own writing, but your encouragement keeps me going-Thank you. :-) **_

_**Thank you to guest: I'm sorry I don't know your name to thank you properly, but your reviews are also beautiful and compelling. I didn't want to keep you and my other readers waiting any longer. I know you long for Aro and Chloe love. Don't worry, It's coming very, very soon. This is just a fill in the gap chapter, but I hope you like it. :) **_

_**Enjoy!-x **_

* * *

Chloe awoke to a burst of streaming light that had somehow managed to invade her little burrow of comfort. She lifted her hand to her face to shield the blinding light from her eyes. Slowly, Chloe sat up and began to rub her temples. '_What happened yesterday?' _She inwardly groaned to herself. She remembered that she _finally _had the courage to speak to Aro and had managed to make it into an awkward position. She couldn't ignore the feeling that had welled up deep in the pit of her stomach when Aro had spooned her so close to him. '_No that's impossible, I'm not attracted to him' _she thought. Still, her body betrayed her and she couldn't deny these feelings of sudden happiness and care freeness.

Chloe sideway glanced at her clock that was situated neatly on her bedside table. '_10:47… That's not too early...' _Quickly Chloe washed and dressed before making her way downstairs to her overly large family.

She hadn't even made it off the last step of the stairs before Edward came walking down the hallway.

"Good morning" he greeted while kissing her cheek. Chloe smiled gently before greeting him back. Chloe and Edward made their way back into the rest of the living room to those who had watched their exchange. Edward's hand was gently splayed on her lower back, following her every twist and turn. The action did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

As soon as Esme saw her she stood up from her chair that she had just vacated to pull her adopted daughter into an affectionate embrace. "Good morning, I made you some breakfast" she smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm not really hungry". At that moment Carlisle came walking up behind her.

"Nonsense, you are not leaving this house until you eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he exclaimed humorously.

Chloe pouted. "Humans can survive up to a month without food. I think I can survive one morning Carlisle".

"I don't care, now eat your breakfast" he replied sternly, but still had that caring glint in his golden eyes.

"Fine!" She started to nibble on a piece of toast, before ripping it to pieces with her teeth in annoyance.

"Okay I'm done". She pushed the plate in front of her to make her intentions clear.

Jane smirked at her. "Ah ah ah, you didn't eat everything Chloe" she indicated towards the still full plate of eggs and bacon.

"He didn't specify what I had to eat, he just said eat your breakfast. That was my breakfast".

"Tut tut tut, but you didn't eat your crust" Emmett criticised.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't like crust".

Emmett grinned at her. "Why not? It will make your hair go curly".

Chloe sighed defensively. "I don't like curly hair".

Jasper laughed at their bickering. "You two are like an old married couple". Chloe and Emmett's faces immediately turned sour at the thought as everyone grinned knowingly, but teasingly in their direction.

At that moment, the atmosphere became tense as everyone looked towards the door.

"I smell wet dog" Caius growled menacingly as he took a protective stance in front of the sofa. Caius did have a bad experience with wolves in the past, maybe that's why he hates them so much.

"Oooh that's only Jacob". Chloe began to move towards the door, but Carlisle beat her to it.

"You befriended a child of the moon?" Caius growled at her. "Our natural enemy?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed at him. "Jacob is my best friend, he's your enemy not mine. And he is a shapeshifter, there's a difference".

"He will be your enemy soon enough" Caius growled out through gritted teeth.

Before anyone could reply the stench of a wet dog clouded the vampire's senses as they moved to shield their sensitive noses. Chloe moved to embrace him as Edward's eyes narrowed at the site of them in close proximity. "Can you at least put on a shirt Jacob?" Edward growled out bitterly. Jacob began to annoy Edward even more by moving his arms along Chloe's body. Jacob was her best friend, nothing more. He knew the action would annoy him tremendously. As if on cue, Edward's posture became entirely stiff and rigid as a muscle in his jaw clenched tightly. His face mirrored to that of a hammer smashing against his face repeatedly.

"Okay time to go" Chloe exclaimed nervously whilst trying to usher Jacob out of the room, but to no avail. "What is your problem fuckward? She isn't your property".

Chloe tried to pull on his arm, but he would have none of it. Before Edward could reply, Jacob answered his own question. "It's because you're an 108 year old virgin who thinks he's the golden boy, let's go" he motioned to Chloe.

Edward almost lunged at him if it hadn't been for Carlisle restraining him from behind. They would still be enemies in the future, regardless of their different species.

Emmett, Felix and Caius burst into laughter as Jane and Rosalie tried to stifle their own laughter that was threatening to spill from their mouths. Aro smirked smugly at Edward before deciding that he liked the dog after all.

As Chloe and Jacob made their way to his motorcycle she shoved him playfully or tried to at least. "What is wrong with you Jake?" He grinned smugly. "Guess I don't like him very much". Chloe laughed as they got on to the motorcycle. "Hold on tight" he said sarcastically.

They made their way to the Reservation in La Push. Chloe wrapped her jacket tighter around herself as gusts of wind blew around them. It was Embry's birthday today and he wanted to celebrate in style. That meant braiding each other's hair and eating lots of food.

"I can't believe you invited me. I don't think everyone will appreciate me being here as I socialise with your enemy, _'the cold ones'_. Jacob smiled. "You're not our enemy-"

"Yet" Chloe cut in, remembering Caius emphasized those exact words from earlier that made a chill rake through her spine with unease. Jacob did not have time to ponder at the thought as they neared Emily's place and the raucous noise within.

"Nice to see you finally showed up Jacob. It's nice to see you to Chloe" Emily greeted invitingly.

"Hey Emily" Chloe replied smiling.

"Come on in there's plenty of food on the table, I made sure to make triple this time" she laughed. " And Jacob, make sure Quil doesn't eat all the food will you?"

"Oooh right food and yes I will keep him far away from the food table as possible Em" Jacob grinned before half dragging Chloe inside.

"EMBRY!" Chloe shouted over the loud noise. Embry turned around and smiled when he saw her. He pulled her into one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Your finally growing up. Happy Birthday!" Chloe smiled.

"Thanks. I feel so much more mature" he grinned sarcastically.

After she greeted everyone, she and Jacob made their way outside. Chloe made herself comfortable on log, Jacob joined her seconds later.

"Sooo… the royal vamps are in town huh?" Jacob breathed in heavily.

"Yes, they're only here until I turn 20 and then they go back to Italy in a few days".

"They must care for you then. I still can't believe that you're choosing to become one of them, what was it 21 that you have to be changed?" Jacob growled.

"I didn't have a choice Jake, that decision was made for me as soon as I stepped into their lair. I didn't choose to become one. And yes, 21 was the agreement. Anyway, whatever happens, natural enemies or not, you will always be my best friend no matter what".

"Thanks squirt. The others may not take it so easily though. We really care for you" Jacob spoke softly as he looked at Quil and Seth play fighting again and everyone enjoying the party.

"I know it won't be easy. I have to become one of them because of Edward. I'm also scared that the Volturi will kill me. They are my family" Chloe looked off into the distance, trying to find solace for her whether some thoughts.

"If they love you, they will not kill you. And what the hell do you mean about Edward? He surely has nothing to do with it!" Jacob retorted, disgust clearly grimacing his features.

"It doesn't matter if they love me or not. They may kill me because of their laws. It would be unfair if I got to live as a human when so many others have been slaughtered for knowing. They weren't given a chance, why should I be any different?. And as for Edward… he is the only one left in the family without a mate, as am I. Carlisle and the others will want us together in order to keep the family close together. That's why I cannot love…" Chloe trailed off.

"That's why you cannot love who Chloe?" Jacob pressed on.

"It's nothing" Chloe smiled to conceal her true feelings. She felt sick.

"Then they're all being unfair to you Chlo, you should choose who you want to be with. Not some cold rock with small fangs". Chloe grinned as they sat there talking for what felt like hours.

By now the sun was already beginning to fade as the first sign stars starting to make themselves known to the world.

"Jake I should get back, It's getting late. I don't want Emmett to get to me before I get home".

"Okay" Jacob grinned "let's go".

After saying goodbye to Jacob, Chloe made her way to the house anxiously. Hopefully she can make it straight to her room without being questioned like a criminal…

* * *

_**I know it didn't have much action in this chapter, but I thought I would include Jacob in at least one of them. There will be a lot of action in the next chapter. Don't forget to review! If you do, I will update the next chapter very quickly-That's a promise. xD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I had to edit this chapter a lot, but I hope you all like it! :) **_

* * *

It was nearly dark when Chloe made it into the house. She had successfully managed to get out of the house for a while without anyone having to follow her. It was good to spend more time with Jacob and the others. Her family rarely let her go anywhere near the Reservation. Chloe didn't know why the Cullen's didn't get on well with the Quilette tribe. She knew that they were natural enemies, but surely that was just them all being stubborn. They had spoken to her briefly about the Treaty, but not was spoken about them. If they could all just get on they could make a beneficial alliance. Especially as the Cullen's didn't consume human blood. However, with the Volturi here, it did start to cause some problems. The Tribe are even more watchful than before, waiting for anyone to slip up. Everyone was driving her crazy. She felt so exhausted as she shrugged out of her black leather jacket. Her head started to spin as she kicked her shoes off. Her throat felt dry and worn as she made her way to the kitchen. She made her way to the fridge and immediately opened a soda. Her head tilted back in relief as she consumed every last drop. As she binned her can a shiver ran up her spine, alerting her to someone's presence in the room. Chloe made sure to turn around slowly as she came faced to face with the smiling Felix.

"Weilà Chloeeee…" Felix batted his eyelashes at her.

"Sup?" Chloe emphasized the p, letting it pop from her mouth deliberately.

Chloe walked around him, avoiding his gaze. She exited the kitchen and made her way through the spacious hallway of the second floor. She could feel Felix following closely behind her. She was just about to climb the stairs when Felix appeared in front of her. Chloe sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want Felix? Why don't you go and amuse yourself with a ball or something" she exclaimed, agitation clearly written all over her facial expression.

"Did the dog behave himself?" he grinned knowingly.

"Go away Felix I'm not in the mood right now" She shoved past him, trying not to show everyone how she really felt. The atmosphere felt constricting beyond comprehension and she couldn't bare it any longer.

She moved with frantic steps up the many stairs, her heart starting to pound loudly in her chest. When she made it into her safe sanctuary, she shut the door more forcefully than she had intended to. Chloe slid down the door, the tears finally falling from her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest; burying her head on top of her knees, she finally let the raw emotion she felt force it's way out of her. '_Now I know why people say life is hard'. _She desperately wanted to please her family, they have done so much for her in the past 16 years that she had been here. But she wanted to also have a say in what went on. They all probably thought that she was just a weak human, incompatible for making her own choices.

Aro watched Chloe shove past Felix roughly, she almost looked to be in pain as her face grimaced. His dead heart clenched at the sight. '_I have to tell her'_ he thought. She would probably reject him, laugh in his face, maybe even try to punch him as that was her style. He honestly couldn't blame her. He was a selfish and possessive man. At that moment he didn't give a flying Caius in hell if Edward heard his thoughts, he was going to claim the women he loved.

Chloe didn't know how long she lay sobbing in a fetal position on her bedroom floor. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her back was aching and she couldn't move. Her once smiling face, now stained with the silent tears that were long overdue. She tried to fight the gut wrenching sickness she felt, but to no avail. She only wanted one person to comfort her right now, but she was afraid to even think about it.

After a while of moping around on the floor, Chloe's phone began to vibrate as she was in deep thought. 'N_ot now' _she thought bitterly. She really couldn't be bothered to get up and answer it, but she managed to haul herself to her feet anyway as the sound of her phone became more persistent, more determined.

She took one look at the caller ID and her eyes had to do a double take. She almost dropped her phone in disbelief. The person calling her was none other than Aro. '_Since when did he learn how to use his phone?' _she thought inquisitively. He was always so old-fashioned, the one with the neat handwriting that she was so intensely jealous of. Nonetheless, she answered it nervously.

"You do realise your room is only 15 human seconds away from mine?" '_Well more like half a second in your case anyway' _she mused.

Aro rolled his eyes on the other end. "I know that, I just thought I would learn how to use this thing" he eyed the phone with disdain as if it would kill him in a matter of seconds.

"Anyway as nice as it is to hear your voice, is there something you want?" she asked curiously.

_'More than you know' _he thought sadly. He tried to put on a cheery attitude anyway. "Yes, I want you to look out your window" he stated matter-of-factly, whilst pretending to be interested in his finger nails.

'_What' _she thought to herself. "Why?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Just do it" he tried to clap his hands giddily like he usually does when he's excited about something. But, he realised he was still holding the phone in his hand. So he settled for grinning like a cheshire cat instead.

She did as he said and drew the curtain back, revealing the serene forest a head. Chloe opened her window cautiously and looked down, still holding her phone against her ear. When she saw Aro standing below her window on the grass, she slowly removed her phone from it's resting position on her shoulder. Aro started to do the same as he snapped his shut and put it back into the pocket of his tailored blazer.

"What are you doing? It's like you're trying to get me to runaway with you or something?" she grinned.

"Maybe I am" he said truthfully, although she didn't know that.

For her normal escape plan she would always use her bedroom window. So it was no surprise to anyone when she began to climb out of her bedroom window and down the wall. When she thought she was near the bottom she jumped, Aro was quick to catch her bridal style; enveloping her into his lean, muscular body. She immediately locked her arms around his neck, entangling her hands into his lustrous ebony hair.

"Why is it that you never use the front door like everybody else?" he murmured humorously at her.

"Human habit I guess" she grinned.

Looking up into his face, into his blood red eyes, she searched for any clues as to what was happening. "Where are you taking me?" she murmured against his neck. She had no idea what was happening, but she was all the more curious. Being near this man only made her more and more excited with each passing second.

His soft looking lips curled upwards into a devilish smirk. "You'll see" he whispered.

Aro held on to her tightly; wrapping his arms protectively around her, holding her closer to him before taking off towards the spacious forest at vampire speed.

Aro didn't stop until he found what he was looking for. He guided them towards that secret opening in between the trees that would lead them to his destination. He had seen it before in her mind and knew it meant something significant to her. Aro gently set her on her feet, but still stayed in close proximity to her.

"The meadow?" she breathed. "Why did you bring us here?" she mused more to herself than to anyone else.

Surrounding the advantageous space, were tall pine trees that surrounded the familiar bedding of long grass that swayed against the gentle caresses of the breeze. Beneath the clusters of stars that inhabited the sky, the many wild flowers seemed to reflect their rays of tranquillity, as if coming to life.

Chloe began to walk around her favourite place, enjoying how the soft grass felt like the most delicate of silks beneath her bare feet. Her open palm glided alongside her as she gently stroked the flowers with her fingertips. She smiled to herself as she continued to walk past them in turn.

Aro observed her in fascination as her face seemed to glow, mirroring the star's gentle light. His eyes locked on to those of her wild blue ones as she turned back around to face him. Chloe blushed slightly under his powerful gaze. Aro's feet began to move of their own accord as if they had a mind of their own. Before he knew it, he was standing before her, her scent clouding his mind, making him feel like he'd been drugged. No words were needed between them at this moment.

All of a sudden Aro closed the gap between them as his lips locked on to those of Chloe's with a sudden ferocity and hunger he had never known before. His hand came up to gently cup the side of her head, as the other joined her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Chloe tensed at first, not expecting his sudden attack on her mouth. After a couple of seconds she slowly began to ease into the kiss. She brought her arms up to lock around his neck, pinning him to her. Her hands easily sliding in between his silken strands.

Aro felt her tense against him and became worried that he had frightened her and began to think of a way to apologise to her. He began to pull away, but Chloe suddenly locked her arms around his neck. Her hands dove violently into his hair, destroying his once immaculate and pristine tresses. She returned his kiss with equal fervour. Aro groaned against her mouth. He bit down on her bottom plump lip to seek entrance, but not hard enough to draw blood. She immediately responded by opening just enough for his tongue to slip into her mouth, entwining with hers. She moaned into his mouth softly as he tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. He answered her with an animalistic growl of his own as they both battled for dominance. His growl went straight to her core as he began to leave her mouth in search of her neck. If he wasn't holding on to her, she swear she would fall to the floor in a heap. His hand fisted into her hair as the soft flesh of her creamy neck was exposed to him and only to him. Chloe's breath hitched as he began to place hot open-mouthed kisses all over her neck. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, in contrast to his cold skin her body prickled with pleasure. He suddenly became her need for air as she kissed him with all of the restrained passion that had been building up.

"S.. so long. I've wanted to do this" he groaned out in between breaths, although they were unnecessary he felt like he needed to breath. After a while, he gently managed to release her neck as he stared into her eyes, searching for any kind of discomfort. He found none. Chloe cupped his cheek with her hand, stroking his alabaster skin between her fingertips. She couldn't find the words to speak; afraid that she would spew some stupid nonsense. Aro cupped her cheek gently, caressing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. His thumb traced the outline of her slightly bruised lips. As she looked away from his penetrating gaze, he caught her chin in between his thumb and index finger.

"I love you Chloe" he whispered. "I have for a while" he finally admitted. Chloe's heart skipped a beat as she searched his eyes for what she didn't know. Without warning, she grabbed his hand as she lifted the protective barrier currently shielding her mind, letting Aro read every one of her thoughts. Aro searched her thoughts almost greedily, it was always very intriguing to read her thoughts.

She smiled up at him letting Aro read all she had felt, her hand falling back into his slightly tussled hair. "I dare say it, but I've fallen hard for you to Aro Volturi" she ginned teasingly at him.

Aro laughed gently before pulling her back into his embrace, crashing his lips back on to hers. His mouth moved to place soft butterfly kisses along her jaw before moving back down to her neck. Chloe's moan of pure bliss went straight to his groin. She pulled on his hair to pull his head back up so that she could lock her lips on to his, already missing their familiarity.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured softly against her lips. His lips descended back on to hers, their mouths were like weapons as they tortured the other senseless.

Chloe's hands intertwined into his hair, searching for the clip that restrained the sides of his hair out of his face. Once she found it, she unclasped it, letting it fall to the ground forgotten. Her hands came back to rest on his broad shoulders, pulling the sides of his Armani blazer off of him. Aro stopped his attack on her mouth just for a moment so that he could help ease the blazer off. He tossed it to the ground somewhere behind him carelessly. He gently fell to the ground, his ebony hair splayed around his head like a halo.

Chloe fell on top of him, her lips never leaving his. He assaulted her mouth with equal satisfaction. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt as his hands came to her waist, pinning her on top of him. He sat up so that she could divest him of his now restricting shirt.

As more of his skin was revealed to her, she began to move from his jaw to his neck. She bit down on his neck before sucking it as if to heal it as she then started to kiss her way down his chest and torso. Aro's eyes rolled back in their sockets. It was taking all of his self control not to flip them over and take her there and then.

Aro's voice came out hoarsely as he watched with torturous fascination what her mouth was doing to his highly aroused body. "You are mine and o..only mine, as I am only yours".

Those words made her stop what she was doing and as she looked up at him with curious eyes, before her smile turned into a devilish grin that would easily rival his own. "As I am yours" she whispered before concealing his mouth with hers.

Aro's hand came up to grip her shirt. He was far too impatient so he pulled the shirt over her head and off her body. Aro's mouth searched the new found flesh, his sensuous lips closing around the area where her neck met her shoulder. His hands continued to roam her body, trying to touch every inch of her skin that he could find. Chloe's breath came out in short gasps, but she didn't stop what she was doing. Her hands stroked his muscular body before traveling south. She ground her hips against his so sensuously that it made Aro growl out with frustration.

"Grrr…" he groaned out deeply. By now, she knew she was probably as wet as the weather here.

Her hand searched for the metal buckle of his belt almost desperately, but before she could undo it Aro flipped them over, pinning her body down with his.

"Ti desidero così tanto che fa male!" she groaned out in disappointment, her body still highly sensitive to his touch.

Aro kissed her forehead. "I know amore mio. I want you more than life itself, but I don't want to rush you into anything that you might regret later".

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "If you think that I will regret this then you are a fool Aro. I trust you" she murmured.

"I could hurt you Chloe. I've never done this with a human before. I don't want to hurt you" he whispered as if trying to plead with her, but his body was betraying him. And soon all of him would.

"I don't care. I don't want to be away from you anymore" she whispered, her voice so delicate and unsure. Aro's forehead gently rested upon hers as their breathing started to slow.

Aro wanted this as much as she did, but her well being would always remain his first priority above all others.

* * *

**_Italian translations: _**

**_Weilà - Hey_**

**_Ti desidero così tanto che fa male - I want you so badly it hurts _**

**_Amore mio - My love _**

**_If you speak Italian and I have made a mistake with the translation please let me know! :) _**

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter! They are finally together, the moment we have all been waiting for. Thank you for all being really patient with me! I really appreciated it. _**

**_IMPORTANT: _**

**_I just want to thank those few people who could be bothered to give me 30 seconds of their time for some feedback, whether it's good or constructive criticism. I don't mind. I'm just glad they're giving a platform to write my next chapter. And it's you guys who review or PM me that make my writing possible. So thank you so much! :) It takes me hours to write and edit a chapter and it takes you guys only 5 minutes or less to read it._**

**_I really want your honest opinion. Do you want Aro to give into their desires or to wait? I'll let you my dear readers decide what you want to happen in the next chapter! :D_**

_**-LostarielTuigalen :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N : **_

**_Hey everyone! _****_T_****_his is an edited version as I didn't like the first version of this chapter and I felt like I was rushing the story a little, but I hope you all like it. _**

_**Thank you all so much to those people who kindly reviewed and who've followed/favourited this story! It means a lot to me. **_

_**Special thanks to polly2010, deidaralover1234, anaylen, supagirl27, Guest, DisneyPotterPython, anaknisatanas, Guest, Alexandra (I agree, I know that I need to write a confrontation, it's just figuring out where to put it.) and Little Miss Penman Of Doom for reviewing chapter 14. Thank you all so much. :) **_

_**DisneyPotterPython: Thanks Disney! Don't worry about it and I hope you had a great holiday! And you're probably right as I've only been learning Italian for a couple of months now. :) **_

**_Please let me know what you think of this chapter - Enjoy!-x _**

* * *

Aro stared down at Chloe longingly, his eyes seemed to light up it's milky film; making them darken considerably with absolute desire. His hand raked through her hair, pulling tenderly at her loose strands. His fingers glided from her temple, all the way down her cheek until he reached her mouth; tracing the outline of her slightly bruised, but perfect pink lips. His other hand still restrained both of Chloe's wrists high above her head. He could smell the wanting desire radiating from her body in waves whilst she was still trying to free her wrists from his locking grasp. It made Aro desire her even more as she seemed to make his body tremble with excitement and anticipation. She made him feel human again, he could feel all of the emotions that were racing and surging throughout his body. But above all, it was love; love for the woman underneath his body. Aro still asked himself questions that only he seemed to be able to answer. How could this goddess make him feel this way? But most importantly, what did he do to deserve her?

Aro continued to gaze down at her, his demeanour becoming even more possessive; she was his and his only. Just as he only belonged to her in body, mind and soul.

"No other man will ever see you in this way" he growled out menacingly. She will always be under his protection.

He feared losing her when he has only just got her after a few years of only sneaking glances at her. His ruby lips sought out hers immediately in an almost desperate, but reassuring manner. His authority made Chloe shiver in his arms as she kissed him back with equal passion. His thirst for her was unquenchable.

She suddenly stood up, needing air as Aro stood up to join her; clasping his hands with hers. Aro wrapped his blazer round her shoulders as Chloe looked down at their intertwined hands with a soft smile on her face. She brought their hands up together so they rested in between them. Aro stared at their joined hands with curiosity.

"Your hands are so big, look, they can completely fold over fine" she stated as Aro's larger hand engulfed her smaller one.

Chloe leaned up to kiss him on the mouth. Aro immediately attempted to deepen the kiss, but couldn't as Chloe pulled away and ran from him. Her laughter followed her into the breeze as happiness rolled from her in waves.

Aro stared after her in confusion as he stood transfixed to the spot. He started to chase after her nonetheless, her laughter making his chest feel warmer. She was quite fast for a human, his figure then became a blur within the night.

Chloe kept running as fast as she could through the long grass and flowers. She couldn't see Aro anywhere until a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. Chloe didn't have time to stop as she crashed into his chest with an umph. His arms effortlessly lifted her as he spun her around in the air as she shrieked with laughter. His laughter soon joined hers as he gently set her back on to her feet. His arms coiled around her waist, making sure that she couldn't escape again.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" Chloe laughed at him.

"No I didn't, you weren't fast enough cara mia" he grinned teasingly.

Chloe pretended to look offended. "Why you…"

Chloe couldn't finish her sentence as Aro's lips connected with hers before pulling away.

"Forgive me" he breathed.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I forgive you. Sometimes I forget that you're a king, that you think you can evade the rules".

Aro smiled at her. "I wish I had met you in my time, your fiery attitude would have made my unbearable days worth living. Forever will never be enough". Aro hugged her tighter to him.

"In your time I would have probably been convicted of being a witch and left to drown before confessing my sins".

Aro rolled his eyes at her. "You have a wild imagination my dear"

"Nevertheless true" she muttered.

After a few minutes of silence, Aro finally broke it as he took out his phone to check the time.

"Happy Birthday Chloe"

Chloe's brows knitted together as she looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

Aro's childlike laughter rang around the meadow as he stared at her amusingly.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday" he tutted at her. "It's gone past midnight, so it's officially September 21st. You're finally 20 years old".

"Ohh" Chloe breathed as she put the pieces together. It was weird how old she was getting, even though she still acted like a child sometimes.

"Reach into my blazer pocket" Aro stated, whilst trying to contain his excitement.

Chloe eyed him suspiciously, but she did as he said nonetheless. He always managed to surprise her. She searched each pocket until her finger tips gently brushed and came across something hard. She pulled it out in front of her to study it. It was a velvet blue box that was slightly bigger than the palm of her hand.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him in question as she studied his smirk and the glow in his eyes.

"Open it" he urged her.

Chloe delicately snapped the box open. It's content made her stumble back a step as she almost dropped it. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at it. She should have known that Aro was probably the richest man in the world and would always get extravagant things. They were not necessary as she didn't care for extravagant things, family came first.

Inside was a silver bracelet encrusted with sapphires, each sapphire was surrounded with tiny white diamonds that was surrounded by the silver diamond bracelet itself.

"Oh my God" she whispered.

Aro grinned at her hopefully. "Do you like it?"

"I love it" she breathed. "But…"

In a move so fast for Chloe's eyes to see, Aro was stood in front of her; his finger pressed gently but firmly against her lips to silence her.

"No buts" he whispered. "It's sapphires, your birthstone. Happy Birthday amore mia".

Chloe was speechless to say the least. She pulled him into an embrace as she kissed him with so much built up passion for this man. She finally pulled away, but stayed within his comforting embrace.

"Will you put it on?" she asked him as she looked up at him from beneath her long lashes.

Aro smiled happily at her as he carefully took the bracelet from it's safe confines. Chloe snapped the box shut as she put it back into his blazer pocket. Aro gently clasped the bracelet around her left wrist as he turned her hand over to kiss the inside of her wrist in an affectionate manner.

The gesture made Chloe's knees weaken as she gripped him for support.

"I'm glad you like it" he murmured into her hair.

"Thank you Aro, for everything" she whispered as she placed her head into his chest. His arms pulled her body against him as he stroked her back contently.

"You mean the world to me Chloe. I want you to know that I cannot exist without you. I would happily give up everything I have" he whispered. "Even if that sounds unbelievable to everyone else" he added, his voice lowering slightly.

"I would never ask that of you" her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Would you do me the honour of letting me court you officially?" he asked her gently. "I apologise, I'm not very familiar with the modern expressions these days".

His eyes looked worried for a moment before they returned to their usual tint. He became nervous when she didn't saw anything, he was about to apologise when Chloe's gentle lips turned upwards into a smile. She rarely saw him so anxious before. "yes" she answered truthfully with a smile on her face.

Aro had never been so happy before, he spun her around in his arms again as she gripped his shoulders for support, their laughter singing together as they held each other in content.

After a while Chloe tensed in his arms.

"What is wrong" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Wouldn't everyone be wondering where we are?" she asked him curiously.

"Let them, this is our night" he mused as he nuzzled her hair.

* * *

_**I've also began writing a new story called Eternity With An Ancient. It's an Aro/Bella if you're interested. Feedback would also be appreciated. :)**_


End file.
